Brotherly Love
by HoplessRomance
Summary: Nick is Miley's brother and just moved into her house. But what happens when they fall for each other. Niley!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

I've been in a writing mood latley. So here is ANOTER story. This one is totally different from "Wife Swap". It's kind of....weird and different. Well you'll see.

**-Love**

**Shelby**

* * *

Chapter 1: Not Going to Happen

(This Story is Going To Be In Miley's POV)

I just laided there, on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My parents had just told me that "My Brother" that they apandoned is comming to live with us. Great! Now I'll have to babysit another child. There's already seven of us in this house. I don't think that another child will be very good for this family. But no, my parents just had to say yes to the people who were taking care of him. Supposedly, he was an accident, and at the time, they couldn't keep him, so they put him in an orphanage. I wish he would just stay there. I don't want another person in this house. I already have to fight with my little sister to use the bathroom in the morning. I sighed and looked over at my alarm clock, _4:45._ Exactly an hour until the dreadful arrival of my brother. I sat up from my bed and trotted over to my closet. I had to look presentable to my new brother. No need to make a bad impression on him, so that I have to really fight for the bathroom in the morning.

I eventually found an outfit that said, "Nice to Meet you,". I didn't want to be too dressy. I settled on a white blouse and jeans. As for my make-up, I just appiled a light coat of blush and a light pink lip-gloss. "Miles, He's here. Come on downstairs,". I looked in the mirror, fluffed my hair and went down the stairs. Standing there, at the end of the stairs was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had deep chocolate orbs for eyes. His hair was curly and fell alittle into his face. Man, was he...hot. Wait, Miley stop. He's your brother. I shook the though of my head and stood next to my sister.

"Guys this Is Nick," My mom said sweetly. "Nick, this is Brandi, Noah, Braison, Trace and that's Miley at the end," Nick shook each one of my brothers and sisters hand. But when he got to me, he smirked. This smirk wasn't like,"I can read your mind," or "I'm smarter then you," This smirk was more like, "Hey Sexy," or "You know you want me,". I shirved at his smirk. He just smirked more and shook my hand. I swear when our hands met, a tingley feeling ran through my body.

"Miles,why don't you take Nick on a tour of the house?," My dad gestured. I nodded unevenly. Nick smirked even more. "Thanks, Bud." I just nodded and headed up the stairs, with Nick close behind. When I got to the bathroom I stopped," This the bathroom," I moved on to my parents room, "My parents room," I pointed to four rooms across the hall, "Those are Noah's, Braison's, Brandi's and Trace's rooms. Then the one at the end of the hall is your room," I moved down to his room and stepped in. He followed. "Hmm, pretty nice," He responded. Suddenly, he shut the door and walked close to me, I back up against the wall. He put his hand to the wall and whispered to me in a voice that made me melt, "By the way you've been looking at me all night, I can tell you want me so bad,". I stared at him in shock and scardness. I awkwardly shook my head. He chuckled and whispered in my ear in a sudeuctive voice, "Ofcourse you don't," His voice drove me crazy, I backed out of his room and ran into my room.

A mixture of feelings ran through my mind. One was a feeling I couldn't understand. His voice made me want to grab by his shirt and kiss him. The other feeling was like I wanted to grab a knife and kill Nick. I was quite confused. Luckily, my mom came and told it was dinner time. I denfiantly didn't not want to be there thinking about my feelings toward Nick. I hurried down stairs and sat in my usual spot. When I looked up, there was Nick. Sitting perfectly right across for me. I swear my heart skipped a bit. I was rue about one thing, my breathing became un-even. Obvisouly Nick noticed, he smiled a hear warming smile. There goes my heart again, skipping a stupid beat.

"So, Nick, how do you like your room?," Trace asked him.

"It's pretty cool," Nick said while taking a bite of chicken.

"How are you and Miley getting along?," My dad asked. Great!

Nick smirked at me then answered,"We're getting along pretty well,"

"That's Good To Hear,"

After Dinner, I went up to my room. I shut my door and locked it. I collapsed on my bed and stared at my celing. I was currently confused. Why was I getting so nervous around Nick? Why does my heart skipping a beat? Then it hit me, I was falling for own brother.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Do you want more? Please review!**

**-Shelby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is the second part. I literally had to re-write it two times because of stupid power sergs. But out of the three times I wrote this, this is the bet out of them all. Hope you enjoy! I worked really super awesomely hard on this.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Carnival

When I woke up the next morning, the house was unusually quiet. There was only two possible explanations. One, everyone was still asleep, or Two, Everyone left and didn't bother to wake me up. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 12:30. So obviously it was number 2. I stretched out of bed and strolled over to my dresser. I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair. Once I was done, I trotted down the stairs. When I got there, I saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Miles,_

_We went to the Grocery Store. You and Nick were still sleeping so we let you be. We should be back at 3. There are some frozen waffles in the freezer. Oh and the emergency supplies and phone numbers are under the sink, as always. I hope you slept well. See ya soon._

_Love,_

_Ma_

Great, now I have to stay home alone with Nick. Now I'll probably end up falling for him even more. That's just great, that's defiantly what I need in my life, a brother for a boyfriend. I heard foot steps behind me. When I turned around, there was Nick. The least person I wanted to see right now. Just at the sight of him, my breath became uneven and my heart kept skipping a beat. I calmed myself down real quick. But obviously, Nick caught me. He started smirking again.

"Why are you always smirking?," I asked, giving him a smirk myself.

He smiled, "Because, It bugs you," I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch. He followed me and sat next to me. He had the remote in his hand.

"What do you want watch?," Nick asked me. I just shrugged. He turned the TV on to a random channel. After awhile of watching T.V, I got up from the couch and headed up to my room. After I got to my room, I plopped down on my bed. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I felt my eyelids getting heavy, so I closed them.

I must have fallen asleep. I was awoken by the creaking of my door opening. Luckily it was mom. I did not that to be Nick. She walked over to my bed and sat down. "Hey Sweetie," She smiled, "Do you want to the county fair with us, or do you want to stay home," I nodded my head. I always loved going to the county fair. I've been going to the county fair since I was three. We would go every year. It was kind of a family tradition. "Ok, we live in 15 minutes. So get ready," She kissed my forehead and skipped out of my room. I got up and began searching through my closet. I settled on a red tank-top, a white sweater and light blue jeans. I slipped on my red boots and dashed down the stairs. When I reached the bottom on the stairs, everyone was waiting for me. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on.

"Alright, lets go," My dad said. We all piled in my dads mini-van. It didn't take us long to get there, considering the fair was right around the block. Once we arrived, we all scattered out. Brandi went off with Chris. Trace went with Noah and Brazz. So I was basically stuck with Nick. We started walking. We walked in silence.

"So, where do you wanna go first?," Nick asked, breaking the silence

"Ferris Wheel?," I asked.

He smiled, "Sure, why not?,". We headed off to the line. They were just loading people in. Once we were seated and the ride started, I turned to Nick.

"So, where did you live before?," I asked

"I lived in New Jersey," He responded.

"Nice, What kind of music do you listen to.?"

He smiled warmly," Hmm, I listen to a lot, but my top favorite artists are Copeland, The Beatles and All American Rejects,"

"Really?,"

"Yep!,"

"Whoa! I love those bands,"

"Awesome," He smiled.

Once the ride ended, we headed over to one of the games. The guy behind the counter handed Nick, four darts. Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! He popped all the balloons.

"Pick a prize from the top shelf," The guy said.

"Pick One," Nick smiled.

"Really?,"

Nick nodded. I pointed to a huge stuffed Siberian Husky. The guy took it down and handed it to Nick. Nick handed it to me.

"Thanks," I blushed. Nick's smile grew wider. We headed over to one of the food stations. We ended up ordering a cotton candy and a elephant ear. We sat down at a table next to the dance floor. By now, the sun had set and there was a light cool breeze.

"Miley, are you cold?," Nick asked

"Little," I admitted. Nick took off his jacket draped it on my shoulders.

"Thanks. But aren't you going to cold?," I asked.

He shook his head. Suddenly, my favorite song," Let it Be," played.

"I love this song," Me and Nick said at the same time. I giggled. He stood up and walked over to me. He bowed.

"Would you like to dance?," He asked in a British accent. I giggled and took his hand.

"Of course," He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist. I locked my arms around my neck. We began to sway back and forth. I laid my head on his chest. He started to hum the song to me. My stomach erupted into a fury on butterflies. It was official, I was falling for my own brother.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Please review!**

**-Shelby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guy! I'm really sorry for not making a new chapter in a while. I've been having alot of tests and exams. So i've studying alot. To make it up to you, I will make this chapter LONG and JUCIY. Also, if theres alot of mistakes, sorry! I just got these acyrlic nails and they are so hard to type with. But I'll try my best. Lastly, I am so excited! I got 11 reviews. THANK-YOU SO MUCH. It really means alot. I never though that this story was going to be such a huge sucess. I will try to post new chapters every 5 reviews!**

**Thanks Again**

**-Shelby**

* * *

Chapter 3-It's Wrong

When we arrived home, I was the first person out of the car and into my room. I had A LOT to think about. Since I still had Nick's jacket on, I slipped it off and layed it on my bed. My hands griped my diary close to my chest. I slowly walked to my balcony and looked over the edge. A lite breeze blew through my aburn hair. I sighed. Everything was wrong. I was falling for my own brother, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. He was perfect. Those chocolate brown orbs, that heartbreaking smile, and that curly hair. I knew I shouldn't be thinking those things about Nick, but it was no use in trying to stop myself. I've fall in to hard, and I wasn't getting up any time soon. I heard my door slam, I turned around swiftly with my dairy still clenched.

"Hey Miles...Did I scare you?," Nick said, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile at that heart breaking smile. "Just a little," He chuckled and walked over to me. I turned back towards the scene. Cars were rushing by and there was a slight breeze blowing in the wind.

"So, what brings you here?," I asked, still not facing him.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were up to," He replied. I smiled. "What brings you to the balcony,"

I shrugged. "I come here when I need to think. It's like my peaceful place. I go here when I want to get away from people,"

"Ahh. I used to have a place back in New Jersey," He sighed

"Do you miss New Jersey?," I asked, turning to face him. My hands still clutched my diary.

"A Little. I didn't like it much there," He puts his hands in his pockets. "It was too...personal. Everyone was in each other's businesses,"

"Oh....," I didn't know what to say. He turned to face me. His hand carressed my cheek. I shuddered. His hand dropped.

"Do you wanna know the real reason I left New Jersey?,"

"Sure," I said

"Clara. She was my girlfriend. I really loved her, more then anything in the world. But, she cheated on me. With my best friend," Sadness washed over me. Tears glistened down his cheeks.

"You still Love her don't you?," I asked. I was afraid of his answer. He shook his head and looked me straight in the eye.

"No. She hurt me to much. If I still loved her, i would be crazy.," He stepped closer to me. He placed one hand on my cheek. My heart beat started excilerating. He leaned in close to me, so close I could smell his sweet breath. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I hesitated to kiss back, but did. His lips were like velvet on mine. They were so sweet and smooth. A voice inside my head told me to stop. But i couldn't. I was drawn in by his perfect lips. Soon, his lips parted from mine. We both were out of breath.

"D..D..Did that just happen?," He managed to say. I nodded. "I'm so sorry. I could help myself."

I shushed him by placing my finger on his lips. "It's ok. We..we just can't tell anyone." He nodded. Nick smiled slightly and headed for the door. Before he turned the nob, he turned and faced me. "Good Night," With that said he left. I felt my knees get weak. I stumbled over to my bed and collapsed. I actually kissed my own brother.

In the morning, I was awoken by the bright yellow rays of sun pouring in through my window. I squinted my eyes and sat up. I had the most amazing dream. In my dream, I was standing on the balcony, and Nick kissed me. It felt so real. His lips we like velvet. Wait. I froze. I turned my head to look out the door of the balcony, there lay my diary. Oh No, it wasn't a dream. I acutally kissed my own brother. A full blown panaick attack was building up inside me. How could I do this? It was so wrong! Kissing my brother was wrong in so many ways. He was my own blood line. He was related. The room started to spin. I put my head in my hands.

I got up grogily. I was starving, but I didn't want to leave me room. I couldn't face Nick. Not after we kissed that is. I mean, who kisses there own brother? Yeah, some physco paths. Which is what I was. I opened the door slightly and peaked my head out. No sign of Nick. I crept out and lerched for the staris.

"What Are you doing," I heard a voice behind me. I slowly turned around to face Noah. Thank-God.

"Umm, Going down staris?,"I answered

"Why are you acting like a spy?," She asked

"Umm, me and Brazz are planning hide -n- seek," I said

"Oh ok," With that said she skipped off

As, I crept down the staris and into the kitchen, my worst nightmare was standing there.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to write. I've been so busy and stuff that I didn't get a chance to write. If you like my stories, read my stories on youtube. /DoJoShe.**

**Thanks alot for the reviews!**

**-Shelby**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to start updating this story more frequently. I know the people for Wife Swap are like left in the dust. Again I am really sorry for the long break. I had alot of feild trips, studying and the whole bit. Plus my aunt was in the hospital so, I had to take care of her. I will probably post the next two chapters with in the next day or so. Um, I know some of you were kind of shocked Miley and Nick kissed so early in the story. I kinda wanted them to kiss now. Just to be an add on to the suspense. But, you'll understand later. Here We Go-**

* * *

Nick. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, eating an apple. He seemed the same as he was when I first met him. Smirking strangley at me. It was like, he totally forgot about last night. I shook the thought out of my head and opened the fridge.

"Hey Miley! Don't act you like don't know I'm here," He said. I could just hear the smirk in his voice. I picked up a cup of yogurt and turned around. Two can play at that game. I just glared and grabbed a spoon from behind him. My legs dragged me to the table as I sat down. He smirked again at me, then took a seat across from me. Trust me, this was getting alittle to unconforable for me.

"I see how's it's gonna be. Your just going to pretend I'm not here. I can live with that," He smiled at me, then put his feet on the table. Yep, he forgot last night. But how do you forget that? You kissed your own sister? How does he not remember that. Maybe, It wasn't really Nick at all last night. Maybe it was his twin brother. Oh God, what am I saying. Nick doesn't have a twin brother. What ever he did to himself last night, made her forget that kiss. That lovable, enjoyable kiss. I finished my yogurt and hurried to the stairs.

"Ah, Miley. Good Morning," My mom smiled. I returned it with a fake smile. "Why don't you and Nick go take a walk to the grocery store and pick-up some things for me?,"

Great! How was I gonna get out of this one. "Umm, sure why not," I mumbled. Nick emerged from the kitchen table.

"I'd love to go," Nick smiled at my mom.

"Good. I'll let you go change, Miley. Then you to can go," I nodded and went up the steps. This was just great. I fell for my own brother, kissed my own brother...now I have to spend time with him? What's next?

I trotted into my room. I went to my closet and rummaged through the clothes. I flip from clothing item to clothing item. I was trying to find the perfect outfit. I didn't quite trust Nick. I didn't want to wear anything to reveling. Finally I settled on a blue tank top and jean shorts. Once I was dressed, I threw my hair up into a pony tail. I didn't bother putting make-up. I was just going to the grocery store with...him. I can't nessicarly say my brother. Cause, I kissed him. I stole a quick glance at myself in the mirror and headed out.

Nick was standing at the door way. Leaning against the wall, twirling the key ring with the Kroger card on it. He smiled. "You ready?,". I nodded and headed out the door, with Nick close behind. I intentionally started walking faster, just to stay away from him. Suddenly, I felt a hand grip around my wrist, pulling me to a stop. "What?," I said, with out turning around.

"Are you ok?," He asked sweetly. I felt like screaming at him saying No I'm not! Your keep pretending we didn't kiss. But instead I just nodded.

He sighed. "Miles, we both know what happened last night," He turned me around to face him. I nodded slightly. "I think it's best if we forget it happened. No, pretend it didn't happen. We're brother and sister. It's wrong. But we just need to pretend it didn't happen, ok?," I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes, like he didn't want this to happen. I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to grab him by the shirt and kiss him. The other part of him wanted to agree with him. I just nodded. Basically, I wasn't really agreeing. He faked a smiled, then contuied walking.

It's been 2 weeks since we decided to forget about what happened. Nick was his same old self. Always smirking at me. Neither of us mention the kiss again. It was like it never happened. Although, we both knew it did. As much as I tried, I couldn't forget the kiss. The way he's lips felt on mine. The way I felt that it was only me and him in this world. The way he's lips were like velvet. I shudder thinking about it. But, it's all in the past, forgotten.

Here I am, laying on my bed. Thinking of that kiss. I know, it doesn't mean anything. But in my world it does. I sighed. It was no us-. Before I could finish my thought, the door opened.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!!**

**The next one will be a little frisky, so just to warn you.**

**Do you guys think I'm going to fast?**

**Review!**

-Shelby


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I got a lot reviews from the last chapter. So I decided to write the next chapter. This one is kind of a little more actiony. You'll see what I mean. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5-Changes

When I heard the door creak open, I jumped up. Standing the door way was Nick. Instead of smirking at me, he look....sad, like he lost his best friend. He quitely shut the door. Without saying a I word to me, He sat next to me on the bed. I didn't know if I should say something or wait. Nick stared out into space for awhile. I started playing with the end on my blanket, waiting for Nick to say something.

"I have to Tell you someting Miley," I jumped. I didn't expect him to say anything. I nodded as a response to go on. "Miley, I know we're brother and sister. But I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I tried to pretend it didn't happen, but it always came back," He took a deep breath, the contuined "I realized that I love you Miley, not brotherly. But I'm in love with you. The moment I seen you, I felt this isntant connection. I felt different. Nervous, excited. When I seen you, I realized how beautiful you were. I Love you Miley Ray,"

I was in shock for two reasons. One, because my brother was in love with me. My own blood. Two, because I wasn't the only one who felt that way. I too was in love with my brother. I just stared him in shock. I couldn't speak,, it's the voice left me. Like the wind blew my hair away. Nick looked at me, waiting for a response. I crawled over to him. My hand carressed him cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into my hand. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. Nick's eyes shot open, but kissed back. I kissed him with passion. Our lips moved rythmectically against each other. I parted my lips from his and smiled. He kept his eyes closed and opened his eyes.

"Nick, I'm in love with you too," I smiled. He smiled and started to his my cheek down to my lips. He put his hand behind my neck and kissed me passionatley. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with the equal amount of passion. His hand rubbed my thigh and pulled me into his lap, without breaking the kiss. His one arm around my waist. I felt his hand start rubbing my inner thigh. This was wrong! My mind kept screaming at me to stop! But It felt good. And I loved him. I had to stop him. Before I was about to stop him, he moved his lips down to my neck, gently sucking on it. I started breathing faster. I let out a small whine. I could feel him smmile against my skin. I Gently moved his face back to my lips and kissed him deeply. I suddenly got pushed back on to my bed. He pulled away from me and pinned my arms above my head. Nick kissed my jaw down right before my lips. He brushed his lips on mine. "Niick," I whined. He smiled down at me. My breathing quickened. Nick started to nibble on my neck. I let out a soft moan. Suddenly, the door opened.

"AHH! MOMMY! NICK AND MILEY ARE KISSING!!," I heard Noah yell while running down the hall. Nick jumped off me and I quickly stood up. I fixed my hair and straightened my shirt.

"Quick,set up the this," Nick threw the game of Sorry at me. I quickly put the game together, Nick and I sat down on the floor and began playing. Just in time for my Mom to come in.

"Hey mom!," I said smiling

"Hi..," She said warily. "Noah just said you two were 'on top of each other, kissing',"

Nick and I shook our heads. "We weren't. We've been playing 'Sorry' for the past how, Mom," Nick said.

"Ok...I believe you. Are you sure you two weren't doing anything?," She asked

"Mom, we're brother and sister. That's just wrong!," I said laughing.

My mom giggled, "I guess your right. Dinner is in 15,"

Once she left, I broke out laughing. Nick just looked at me weird. I looked down, "Sorry, I thought it was funny," He cracked a smile.

"Come on, let's get to dinner,"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I honestly think this chapter sucked. I kind of rushed it. I wanted to get it out for you guys really fast. This isn't quite an important chapter. I kind of needed a chapter to fill in the gap, so I could lead to the really big chapter that is comming soon. Someone reviewed and said this story was different. Because it was a brother and sister that fell in love. I actually thought it was different too. I origanally had two different characters as the bro and sis. But I love Niley, so I made it Niley.**

**I need reviews.**

**On a scale of 1-10, 1 being the worst and 10 being best, how good is this story?**

**-Shelby**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Guys, you are absolutley amazing! I really enjoy writing this story. It's really fun. I've also been getting alot of questions on the big chapter. All I can say is it is a chapter that will change the story COMPLETLY!

* * *

Chapter 6- Love Forever

It's been two weeks since Nick and I got together. We've been sneaking off here and there, sharing 'I love Yous," and kisses. Things were perfect. Tonight me and him had a specail night planned. We were gonna say we were going to the park together. But really we were going to have dinner by the beach. It was sure suppose to be a night to remember. I was to meet him at the kitchen at 6:30.

I glanced at the clock, 6:00. I got up from my bed and strolled over to my closet, swinging the doors open. I searched through each outfit, trying to find something nice but causual. I don't need any suspicion of what we were doing. I set my eyes on a pair of light colored jeans and a white blouse. I grabbed my curling iron and swiftly added a few curls. I applied a light coat of pink lip gloss and a tan eye shadow. I glanced back at the clock, then made my way to my shoes. I slipped on my sandels and opened the door. There standing was Nick. This sight was breath taking. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked...amazing. Even though he was wearing casual clothing, he still looked amazing.

He smiled at me and took my hand. He squeezed it lightly before letting it go. I smiled back. We headed down the stairs. My mom and dad were both watching the 5 o'clock news. Nick cleared his throat and they both looked up.

"Me and Miley are going to head up to the park, is that ok?," He asked in a gentle voice.

"Sure, but be back by 10," My dad answered, turning his attention back to the T.V. Nick nodded and opened the front door. I walked out with him following. He took my hand and we started walking to the park.

We sat in silence until we reached the beach. The sight took my breath away. A blanket was laid on the sand, with rose petals covering. Candels circled the blanket in a heart shapped figured. A brown basket was set on a small tower. I felt tears creep into my eyes. I fought the from spilling over. One single tear fell. Nick looked at me. He took his thumb and swept it away.

"What's Wrong?," He asked, concerness showing in his voice. I shook my head.

"It's just so beautiful," I said smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, but with alot a passion, taking my breath away. He slowly pulled away and looked at me. I blushed and giggled. He smiled and chuckled softly. He gently took my hand and leaded me over to the blanket. He let go of my hand and sat down on the blanket. I smiled and sat down across from him. Nick reached over and set out the food.

After we ate and cleaned up, Nick and I, laid and looked at the stars. His arm was craddled around my waist, holding me close against his chest. I could feel his steady heart beat through his shirt. Every once in a while, he'd run his fingers through my hair. I felt safe in his arms.

"Miles?," He asked, I could sense the emotion in his voice.

I looked up at him, "Yeah?,"

"How much do you love me?," He asked, gazing into my eyes, sending a tingly feeling down my spine.

"Nick, I love you more than the world can handle," I responded. He smiled and lightly brought my face up to his. He placed him lips against mine and slowly kissed me. I returned the favor by kissing him back slowly. He held me really close and ran his fingers through my hair. I wanted this moment to last forever. It was just so perfect. They way his lips fit perfectly on to mine. The way his finers slid through my hair. He slowly pulled away, biting my lip in the process.

"I love you," He said leaning his forehead against mine. I giggled and pecked him on the lips one more time.

He pulled me half way on to him, cradling me. I layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I know it's a more romantic one. Oh and BTW if your wondering why there not going to school, it's summer. I actually cried writing this. I was listening to My Immortal and I just started balling. I had no reason why, But I just was. Any way, I have something to ask you.**

**If Nick and Miley have Sex, do you want it descriptive or not?**

**And If you want it descriptive Do you want it:**

**A) Not that descriptive  
B)A little descriptive  
C)WAAAAAY Descritptive**

**And:**

**1)Romantic  
2)Naughty**

**You guys decide.  
Oh and I'm not sayin Nick and Miley will have sex, it's just kind of a just in case!**

**Review!**

**-Shelby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate it so much. Well, I know you guys are like really in love with story, but I won't be able to update for two days. I'm going to be taking a lot of time to write the next chapter. Just a fair warning that the next chapter will be pretty long. No, the next chapter is NOT the big chapter! So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote this watching a Michael Jackson tribute. Well, hope you enjoy! (I Think This SUCKED!)**

**R.I.P**

**-MICHAEL JACKSON-**

* * *

Chapter 7-Forbidden

I awoke in my bed. I was dressed in my clothes from the night before. I pressumed Nick brought me to bed. I smiled at I remembered the last night. I giggled to myself and stood up,stretching my limbs. I walked out my door and down the stairs. I could here the pitter and patter of the rain bouncing of the roof. Once I got down the stairs, the house was unusually quiet, except for the faint talking of the people on the T.V. I peeked from behind the wall to see Nick sitting there, staring at the T.V. I smiled too myself and crept around the couch. Nick still had his attention to the T.V. I waddled over behind him and slowly stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, kissing his neck. At first he jumped, startled, the he laid his head back,smiling at me. I giggled and crawled over the couch to sit next to him. Nick wrapped his arm around my waist and slowly placed me on his lap.

"Hey Beautiful," He said, smiling. I giggled.

"Hey Sexy," I smiled back. He chuckled and looked at me.

"So how did you sleep?,"

"Like a baby,"I said. He chuckled again.

"Good,"

"Where's Everybody?," I asked, looking around

"Oh, they went to the grocery store, they said they would be back around 3," he responded.

"So, that means we have time alone?," I said.

"Yup," He said leaning in closer to be, hesitaing right be for my lips.

"Just kiss me," He smiled and placed him lips on mine. He started kissing me slowly, I returned the favor. He slightly dipped me into his arms, holding me up with his other. I ran my hands through his hair, knotting them at the end. He let me drop on to the couch, leaning on the palms of his hands. He kissed me more aggressivly now. I smiled through the kiss and kissed him aggresivley. I felt his warm hand climb through my shirt, resting on my waist. I shivered under his touch. He parted from my lips and placed the on my neck. He placed small kisses on my neck, causing my let out a small moan. He smiled and sucked softly on my neck. I moaned slightly louder. I could feel my heart excerirating. Thoughts were racing through my mind as he unbotton my jeans. I couldn't help but moan as he sucked harder on my neck.

"N..Ni..Nick," I asked breathing hard. He lifted up his head from my neck. "I..I don't wa..want to go any farther," He looked at my then got up.

"Your not mad are you?," I asked, scared.

"What?, No I could never be mad. Come here," he said patting his lap. I crawled over and sat in his lap.

"I could never be mad. I just got a little carried away. Sorry," He said, blushing. I giggled.

"It's ok, things happen," He smiled. Suddenly, I heard a car door slam. I quickly got off his lap, fixed my shirt and bottoned my shirt. I scotted over to the of the couch and sat cross legged, trying to act normal. Nick slouched more into the couch and tried to act normal. The front door opened and my dad stepped through.

"Hey guys!," he said cheerfully, taking off his wet jacket. "Woo, it's a pretty good storm out there," as he said that, Noah and my mom walked in.

"Where's Brandi, Trace and Brasion?," Nick asked

"Oh, Brandi's at Sammy's, Trace is with his band and Brasion is with Eric," My mom smiled.

Later that night, after dinner, I was walking down the hall. The rain was still falling, hard. Thunder and lightning were visiting us now. As I walked down the hall, I could hear Nick and Brasion playing Gutair Hero. I walked into Brazz's room and laughed.

"What!? I totally just creamedyou dude!," Brazz yelled, playfully.

"Ha, No! You only one because you kicked me!," Nick agrued back playfully.

I started laughing. They both looked at me weird.

"Wow, Nick, if Brazz beat you, you must suck!," I laughed. Nick glared at me playfully, the looked at Brazz. Brazz nodded. Suddenly they attacked me down to the bed and started tickling me. I started crying from laughing so hard.

Suddenly, The lights went out.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! I really thought it sucked, it wasn't my best. But I promise you, the next chapter will be longer and better. Again, IT IS NOT THE BIG CHAPTER. Some of you probably thought Nick and Miley were going to do it now, but know. They may or they may not. You'll just have to wait and see. Also, people have been predicting that there really not related, hmmm, we'll just have to wait and see. **

**Again:**

**If they have sex do you want it:**

**a) Not descritpive  
b) Little descritpive  
c) WAYY descritpive**

**Do you want it:**

**A) Romantic  
B) Naughty?**

**Thanks again guys! I will not update for two days, sorry about that. **

**-Shelby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I didn't post this when I said I would. I didn't have time to type all of this. I am really sorry. Plus, I had to re-type it three times. Once because I didn't like the way it turned out. Then because we had a power serg and then I had to re-type it. So needless to say, I had a blast typing this chapter! I just want to give you a heads up, there MIGHT be a sequel to this. I'm not sure yet...I haven't quite decided yet. It all depends on you guys! So..REVIEW!!!!**

**-Shelby**

* * *

Chapter 8- No Power, But Saftey

The Lights went out.

I felt Nick and Brazz get up from tickling me. I got up from the bed and stood in the middle of Nick and Brasion.

"Are Mom and Dad home yet?," I asked, tracing my hand around trying to find Nick's. Once I found it, I laced my fingers into his.

"Nope! Why you scared?!," Brasion asked, laughing.

"Psh, no!," I yelled, clutching on to Nick's hand harder.

"Guys, I think we should go down to the living room," Nick suggested. I nodded. Brasion started to had for the door, I followed behind. I grabbed for Brazz's hand and followed him down the stairs. I could see the faint shadow of Brasion's hand moving around the darknes. Finally, we reached the end of the staris and made our way to the couch. Brazz sat at the one end, with Nick at the other. Before I could sit down, a big clash of thunder startled me. It made me jump so high, right into Nick's lap. I heard Brasion start laughing hysterically, and Nick chuckle. I hit Nick on the sholder. "It's not funny! I'm really scarwed,"

"Aww, I'm sorry Miley," Nick said. I suddenly felt his lips on mine. Right then, I pulled my head back. I whispered only loud enough for Nick to hear.

"What are you doing?! Braison is right infront of us. He could see us," I hissed.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry,I Forgot," He said, flashing an apoligetic smile.

"Are you guys even there?," Brazz called out to the darkness. I laughed.

"Yeah We are," Nick said, muffling a chuckle.

After about an hour or so, the lights finally came on. Brasion did a dance and ran up the stairs, Leaving me and Nick alone. I was still in his lap. After a few minutes of making weird faces at each other, he leaned down and started to softly kiss my neck. He placed delicate kisses up and down my Neck. I smiled.

"I Love you Nick,"

He lifted his head up and kissed me lightly. "I love you too,". I smiled. A slight yawn escaped from my lips. I felt myself being picked up and brought up the stairs. I rested my head on his chest and gently closed my eyes. I could hear the creak of my door open. Suddenly I felt the soft comfort and warmthness of my bed. Then I could hear Nick walking away.

"N..ick," I croaked "Can you lay with me?,"

"Sure babe," He said, smiling. I scooted over as he layed down. Then I crawled my way over and layed my head on his chest,closing my eyes. He wrapped his one arm around my waist, holding me close, while the other was stroking my hair. All of it was very soothing. Soon, I found my self drifting to sleep.

I awoke about 3 a.m. The thunder was crashing again. It was very dark in my room. I felt around the bed to find I was the only one in it. I began to panic. I stretched up from my bed and began walking towards my door, tears pouring down my face. Another boom of thunder. More tears collapsed from my eyes. I looked through blury eyes and made my way to Nick's room. His door was open, I walked in with tears pouring down my face. He must have heard me.

"Miles?," I heard the creaking of his bed. He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Miles, are you ok?,"

I shook my head and broke down crying. He picked my up and sat down on his bed. He craddled me in his lap as he drapped the blanket over me. "Honey, what's wrong?,"

"N..N..ick..my..grandpa...died...in..a..thu..thunder storm," I cried.

"Oh sweets, i'm sorry," He brought my closer to his chest, holding me. I cuddled up to his chest, tears still pouring out of my eyes. After my tears subsided, he kissed me softly, then pulled away.

"Miles, why don't you stay with my for the rest of the night?,"

"Bu..But what about my parents,?,"

"I'll explain," He responded, smiling reassuingly.

I nodded.

"I love you," he smiled

"I love you too," With that said I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This totally sucked! I just read it over and realized that it sucked! This is definatly the worst chapter EVER! I think it was the worst chapter in the history of ALLL chapters. This was kind of just a fill-in chapter. The next chapter will be ALOT better. The next one will be alittle more actiony and suspense filled. Again I'm sorry for the wait and how bad this chapter sucked....**

**-UPDATE-**

**I am doing a Q and A segment. I really would like you guys to give me your thoughts on this chapter, ALONG with a question. So give me your thoughts on this chapter and a question. It can be me any type of question. I don't care what kind of questions they are. Just ask away. I was really bored, so I decided to do one of these. BUT: I will not answer your question if you don't give me a response to this post! So, still give me your thoughts.**

**Thanks!**

**-Shelby**

**P. and check out me on **

**Myspace : /shelby_maire  
Youtube: /Dojoshe  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I had such a busy schedule and everything. I was having a garage sale and I had to help my mom. I'm really sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I have to say, it was pretty fun to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**BTW: I'm still looking for more questions. I only have about five. Like I said they could be anything. Anything at all. I don't care what kind of question, I'll answer it.**

**Thanks again!**

**Shelby**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 - Fight For Love

I was staring out into an open feild, leaning against a fence. The wind was slightly blowing my hair, while the bright sun embraced me with warmth. Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I slightly turned my head and saw Nick, with his piercing brown orbs staring straight into my crystal blue eyes. I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks, after he kissed them. Then suddenly, in the back round, I heard a confused yell and a furious yell. I slightly turned my head.

I awoke on my bed, with my parents staring at me and Nick. We both automatically sat up. My dad has a furious snarl painted on his face. While my mom just had a confused look on her face.

"Miley Ray Cyrus! Nicholas Jerry Cyrus! Why are you both in the same bed!?," My dad growled angrily at us, shaking a clenched fist.

I got up from the bed, "Dad, I can explain!,"

"I don't want your explanation! You both are grounded!," He said, narrowing his eyes on Nick, "You!,"

"Charley, calm down. Let them explain. Miley, Nick, please explain," My mom said, looking at me desperatley.

Nick stepped forward, "Miley was scared last night. The thunder storm reminder her of when Grandpa died, so she asked if she could stay in here. Ya know, just to have some company,"

"Oh. Well, Charley, I think you need to apoligize," My mom said, turning to my dad.

"Sorry," he grumbled before storming out of Nick's room. My Mom watched him leave for awhile then turned back to us.

"Nick, Miley, don't lie to me, is there something going on between you two?," She asked, raising her eyebrows

Nick looked at her weirdly, "Mom, we're brother and sister. Why would you say that?,"

She sighed, "Well, first Noah said that you two were kissing, now you two were laying together in the same bed,"

I shook my head. "Mom, we're brother and sister. It's just wrong and not right," I could feel my self chocking up.

She nodded, "I suppose your right. Well, Breakfeast is ready. Come down when you ready," With that said, she left. After I was sure she was gone, I closed Nick's door. Tears started over flowing from my eyes.

He walked towards my, wrapping his arms around me, "Baby, what's wrong?,"

I craddled my arms into his chest, "Nick, we're brother and sister. We can't keep this hidden forever. But I can't bare to loose you,". I broke out into more tears. Nick leaned down and kissed away my tears.

"Baby, look at me," I looked up, "You'll never loose me. You have me forever, no matter what. You don't have to worry about that. And look, you have to believe that we can keep this a secret," He looked me deep in the eyes. Suddenly, everything faded away and It was only me and him. I felt as the world had stopped.

"I Believe," I whispered. He cracked a small smile. Soon enough, I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me softly, but with passion. I stood on my tip-toes wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back. After a few minutes, his lips parted from mine. I smiled a nice smile.

"Come on, lets go get some breakfeast," He smiled and opened the door. "Ladies first,"

I giggled and stepped out the door.

Later, after breakfeast, I sat on my balcony. The place where I shared my first kiss. I had my gutair in my lap, and my lyrics book on the stool in front of me. There was a slight breeze blowing in the air. I started strumming my gutair, singing "It's like your a dream, a dream I never wanna wake up from, you have me tight, locked into my heart, I never wanna let you go, I want you by my side, forever," I stopped playing and sighed. I wrote down what I just sung. Then I heard clapping from behind me. When I turned around, I saw Nick. He had a boquet of roses in his hand. I gasped.

He walked slowly up to me, handing me the roses. I gently grabbed them as he kneeled to one knee.

"Miley Ray Cyrus, I love you will all my heart. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't live without you. Will please be mine?," With that he took out a small ring box, and inside was a small promise ring. I smiled through my tears.

"Nick, of course I'll be yours," He smiled and slipped the ring on to my finger, it glistened. When he stood up, I embraced him into a tight hug. As he pulled away, I crashed my lips on to his, forcing as much passion as I could. He smiled and kissed me back, running his hands along my back. I felt him backing my up into the wall. Once I hit it, his lips parted from mine, finding my neck. He place soft butterfly kisses down my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips. He smiled against my skin, I felt his warm hands slowly slide under my shirt, hesitating, like he was waiting for an aproval. I moaned quietly, then he slid his hands higher. He moved his lips down to the collar of my shirt, slowly sucking. Another moan slipped from my lips. I could feel my heart beat pounding and my mind racing again. I didn't want him to stop though, it felt to good. I would let him have a little more fun, then I would stop him.

One of his hands dropped from my shirt, landing on my jean pocket. He stopped sucking and looked at me. I had my eyes closed, waiting for what he was going to do next. He unhooked my jeans and slowly slid his hand in. Then he started rubbing my though my underware. My eyes shot open. My knees got weak. I started breathing fast, moaning. After awhile, I slowly took his hand out.

"N..Nick..I..I'm..Not..read..dy yet," I huffed. He nodded.

"I Understand,"He kissed my softly on the lips, "I Love you,"

* * *

**Was that long enough for you? I felt like I was writing for hours. Oh and the song lyrics Miley was singing were lyrics from my own songs. I know that line of the song sucked, sorry. I'm not very good for writing songs as I am stories. Thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you guys liked this one! Well, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

**Please, please ask me questions!**

**Shelby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, now this is something important that you NEED to read. I am getting pretty low on my reviews. I only got six last time and before I would get like 10. If I continue to drop on reviews, I will not contiune this story. So it's your choice. I'm trying not to be picky, I just feel that I'm not getting many reviews. So please guys, REVIEW. It would make me verrrry happy if you did. So, please I BEG you to please review. **

**Oh and Also, I still need questions. I really would like to do a question segment. So far I STILL have only 5 questions. I need about ten. So ask away. And They DO NOT have to pretain to Niley or everything celebrity wise. They could be anything. Anything all. Like my interests or if you want to know more about me. Anything at all. There is no specific guidlines or nothing. Basic or not! Anything at all!**

**Lastly, someone asked me if there will be any drama comming up. Yes there will, VERRRY soon. So Watched out for that. I promise you, it will be verry soon.**

**Thanks**

**-Shelby**

* * *

Chapter 10 - I Love You, Forever

It's been about three weeks since the little incident. No one ever brought it. My mom and dad never said a thing about. Which was good, I was kind of running out of lies. I mean, what would you do if you had a son and a daughter in the same bed together? Of course you would question. But, if they questioned me again, I probably would not know what to say. The 'we're brother and sister, that's just wrong,' was gettting old. But that was the least of my worries.

Tonight, Nick said he planned a specail night. You see, my parents are inviting some old times friends over. So we thought that we would sneek out and head to the beach for awhile. Nick had said he planned a specail night. So I should be excited right? Well, paritally, I am. But I kind of nervous/anxious. I've been thinking latley of how Nick and I are really starting to heat things up. But, I'm the one who stops him because I'm not ready. But I think I am now. I love Nick a lot, and I trust him. So, I made up my mind, I was Nick to have my virginity. But I'm scared of how I'm going to tell him yet. That's the only thing I haven't decided yet.

I sighed and layed my head back on my pillow. I knew I should have been getting ready for the party. But, my knees were weak with worry. I felt like I was bolted down to my bed. Finally, after 15 minutes of procrasinating, I got up and slugged my way over to my closet. What to wear, what to wear? I flipped through every article of clothing, until I found the perfect shirt and jeans. The shirt was a red blouse and the jeans were black. I quickly slipped into them. Then I sat down at my dresser and applied a light shadeof pink eyes shadow. I wiped a light pink frosted lip gloss across my lips. Once I was done, I headed down to the kitchen.

A few people we're already there. They were all mingling and just talking about different things. I got called over and my dad introduced me to everyone. I tried to act poliet and interested in what they were telling me. But obvisously, it wasn't happening. When I tried to keep my thoughts straight, I always went back to what was to come that night. Once Nick came down, the place was buzzing with people. Everyone was talking at once, making my eyes ring. Suddenly, I felt something hot by my ear.

"Are you ready to sneek out," I heard Nick's perfect, velvet voice whisper into my ear, making me smile. I nodded. He took my hand and edged his way around people and out the back door. Once we were outside, he squeezed my hand.

"Follow me," With that said, he took off running dragging my along. I couldn't help by giggle.

"Why are we running?," I laughed. He chuckled and shook his head, running faster. After about three minutes of running, we reached the beach. Nick pulled me over into a meadow. In my view was the most stunning. There was like a huge circular gazibo with a clear net rounding it, right in the center. Candels were lit and placed around the gazibo. My mouth fell open into a sharp gasp. I heard Nick chuckle.

"Wait until you see the inside," He said, taking my hand again, smiling. He walked me over to the gazibo, opening the net. The inside was breathtaking. A cirular bed was in the middle with four gold laced pillows and a blanket. Five candles scattered the place. It was the absolutley amazing.

"Nick, you didn't have to do this," I gasped. He took both of my hands.

"I Know I didn't, but I wanted too," Nick smiled. I think I just feel more in love with him. "Now come on babe," He let go of my hand and laid on the bed. I took a deep breath and plopped down on the bed next to him. Nick wrapped his arm around me, as I laid my head on his chest. We just laid there for several minutes, enjoying each others company. I decided it was now or never. I sat up and slowly.

"Um, Nick, We need to talk," He automatically sat up.

"Is something wrong?," He asked, frightened.

"No No No! Umm, I kinda have something to tell you," I started, talking a another deep breath. "Nick, I love you a lot, more then the world. And I know I've stopped you many times before. But Nick, I want you to make love to me,"

He looked at my for what seemed like forever, "Miley, are you sure?," He asked, moving closer, placing a hand on my cheek.

I nodded, "I'm positive," He smiled before placing his lips on mine, moving them slowly. He placed both hands on my hips, pulling me closer. Once I was close enough, I straddled him. He trailed his hands down to my hips, holding me up. I started kissing him more fircerly, running my fingers through his curly hair. Nick fell back, causing me to fall ontop of him. His tounge grazed my bottom lip. I took advantage, I sucked ligtly on his upper lip and slowly pulled away. I trailed passionate kisses down to his neck, sucking her and there. "Miles," Nick moaned into my ear. I smiled and began to unbotton his shirt, kissing after each botton. Once I took off his shirt, I licked up until I reached his lips. Suddenly, I felt my self getting slammed into the bed, I slipped out a sigh. Nick headed straight for my neck, sucking hard all over. It felt amazing, I moaned loudly and knotted my fingers in his hair. His lips moved down to the collar of my shirt. He pushed dow my shirt and sucked hard in the middle of my chest. I started to breath heavily and I moaned louder. He slipped my shirt off. Then He started to kiss down my stomache. Nick stopped right before the hem of my jeans. He unbuttoned my jeans. Mysteriously, he looked up at me with a smirk. I gave him a quetioning look? He muffled a chuckle then looked back to my jeans. Nick took his hand and slide it down my jeans and underware. He started to rub me. My eyes widened and I let out a loud moan.

"Oh god.....NICKK," I screamed/moaned

He smirked again. "I you liked that, you love this," With that said, he slowly slid a finger into me

* * *

**Well, how was that? I know I didn't finish the sex scene, but don't worry, I will. Tell me guys what you thought of it!**

**Was it descriptive enough?**

**a. It was WAAAY to Descriptve  
b. It's Fine  
C. More Descriptive.**

**Thanks!**

**-Shelby**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I'm been pretty busy. I'll try and upload another chapter tomorrow. But It deepends on how many reviews I get. I am pretty shocked that I got these many reviwes on here. I didn't expect to. My last two stories didn't come out to well. I think I got like eight reviews on it. But thanks again. It really means a lot.

*Also, I am still looking for questions. I will be taking questions through July 25. Then I will be doing the question segmant. So look out for that.

Chapter 11- I Trust You

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE SOME RATED R SCENES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

Have you ever felt loved? Like nothing else in the world matter, except you and the person that you love? That's exactly how I felt right now. I felt like the world had stopped spinning and everything was focused on just us. It was a weird feeling, but I liked it.

I was now on the bottom. Nick ran his hands along my body as he kissed down my neck. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my whole body getting hot. Moans kept slipping from between my lips. My hands slowly un-did the buttons on his shirt. Once I un-did the last button, I slipped over his shirt. My eyes bugged out of my head as I stared. I heard Nick chuckle softly. I felt his lips on my ear.

"Do you like?," He asked, sudectivley. I just nodded in amazment. Nick smiled against my skin and slowly slid his hands up my shirt. He gently picked me up, leaning me against the head board. "Are you positive you want to do this?," I nodded. He smiled and unhooked my bra from under my shirt. He slowly took the bra and tossed it to the side of bed. Then he slid his hands up my shirt, he placed his hands on my chest. He glanced at me, before slowly massaging my chest. I through my head back, moaning. How did he know exactly how to make me feel like this? He kept pressing and pushing on my chest lightly, making me moan everytime. I could tell he was turned on, extremly. Every time I moaned, the pressing got more intense. Each time it got more intense, I was turn on more.

Nick brought his hands back out of my shirt and slowly brought it over my head. He tossed it backwards, then turned his head back to me. He looked my torso up and down, making me wonder if he liked what he saw. Then I saw a smile creep on his face. He leaned down and started kissing my everywhere. My chest and stomache especially. I whined in response, telling him I wanted more. He stopped kissing and moved to my jeans. Nick unhooked them, sliding them off. He left my underware on. Nick slowly put his hand down my underware, rubbing me. Me eyes widened and I moaned slightly louder. I could feel my self getting wet. Nick moved his hand down, and slowly stuck the tip of his finger inside of me. I began breathing fast, moans comming about of my mouth left and right.

"....," I whined. He chuckled and slowly pushed his whole finger inside of me. I moaned loud and knotted my fingers in his hair, throwing my head back. It just felt so good. When he took his finger out, he slowly slid my underware off, drinking me in. I thought It was time for me to take charge. I used all my might to flip us over. I sat at the end of his hips. I gently started scratching his chest. Nick leaned his head back closed his eyes, sighing happily. I trailed my hands down to his jeans, unbuttoning them and taking them off. Nick still had his eyes closed. I smirked to myself and slowly put my hand down his boxers. I rub my hand down him then stopped. His eyes widened open, I could see his breath quickening. He let out a moan. I did it again, this time harder. Nick moaned loud to me, "Miley, I need you, now, " He said shutting his eyes again. I slid my hands out and took off his boxers. He turned me over and intertwined our legs. He took one more look at me, asking for approval. I nodded.

Slowly, he pushed into me, but not fully. I my eyes widened. It hurt. But I didn't want to stop. I could. I have to keep going. Nick pushed in farther, sliding slowly in and out. After a few minutes, it felt..amazing. I start moaning and moving my body with him. We both moaned to each other, feeling amazing. I could feel Nick reaching his climax. He pushed in and out a few more times, then he pulled out. He collapsed next to me. He pulled me close.

"I...Love..You," he said out of breath.

"I Love You to," I said, out of breath to.

------------------------------------------------

In the morning, I was awoke by a wave of nausea. I sat up in my bed, running my fingers through my head. I suddenly dashed out of my room, to the bathroom, sticking my hand in toliet. Nick and my mom must of heard me. I felt someone grabbed my hair and rub my back. Once I was done I looked up.

"Sweetie, Are you ok?," My mom asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I think it was that Chicken i ate last night," I said wiping my mouth, "I'll be fine,"

"Alright, Well, maybe you should go back to bed,". I nodded and went to my room. I sat down at my computer desk and glanced at my calender.

"Hmm, Looks like I'll be starting my period today," I groaned.

* * *

**Well, was that descriptive enough? I thought it was. Did you guess notice something important about the sex scene? If you think you know what I'm talking about, then put it in a review. Anyway, I did have help with intercourse, so don't think i'm a perv! Haha.**

**Anyway, I STILL NEED REVIEWS AND QUESTIONS.**

**Be sure to review!**

**-Shelby**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Many of you are like, She can't be pregnant so soon! But, who ever said she was going to be pregnant. I never did. Cause guess what, she's not. I know that your guys are going to be like....what about drama? Oh it's comming, just wait. It will be good. Maybe it's in this chapter, I don't know.....your going to have to read. Oh and I have a surprise.......*drumroll* THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG CHAPTER! Yep that's right, the next chapter is the big chapter. I mean, it's a HUGE chapter, the word big don't cut it. I know this chapter may be kinda short, I just wanted to get it out there. You know, so I don't have a big chapter. If I put this chapter and the next one, It would probably be like 4000 words. So Yeah.**

**READDDD!: I am starting a new story soon after this one, or I might even start it while I'm doing this one. But I have two story idea's and I'm not sure which one I'm going to make, so At the end of this chapter, I will have both plots and you guys can tell me which one you want me to right. It doesn't matter if which one I write. You guys really need to vote.**

**I AM STILL TAKING QUESTIONS!**

* * *

Chapter 12- Mistakes

It's been exactly 2 weeks since that night. And, I felt very weird since that night. Each night I have these weird dreams and I wake up sweating. Plus I've been getting sick alot in the morning. And I've been having weird cravings for like chocolate and chicken. It's like I have to have it or I go crazy. At first I thought maybe I had the flu, considering I've been extra tired and getting sick. But I wasn't sure. I decided that maybe I needed to talk to Brandie.

I sat up from my bed and walked out, to Brandie's door. She had a big sign on her door, 'Knock Before Enter'. So I brought my hand up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, she opened the door. She had her blue i-Pod in her ears and a book in her hand.

"May I help you?," Brandie said, fluttering her eye lashes. I gulped then looked up.

"Can I talk to you? Like girl to girl," I asked. She must have sensed the worry in my voice. Brandie took out her earplugs then opened the door wider.

"Sure. Come in," After I stepped in, she closed the door and locked it. "So, what's wrong?,"

I took a deep breath, "Well, I've like having these weird dreams latley. Like, each night I have the same dream. I'm sitting there on the couch with a baby in my arms. But I can't tell how old I am or what," I started, Brandie stared at me hard, nodding. "Then I keep having these cravings. And it has to be chocolate or chicken. On top of that, I keep like throwing up in the morning," I finished and look up at me. Her expression was deep and serious yet shocked and over whelmed.

"H..Have you got your period this month?," She asked, fidling with her fingers. I shook my head. "Miles, have you had sex?," She pondered, chocking on the last word. I gulped and slowly nodded. Her eyes bugged out and breathing picked up, "Did you use protection?," That's where I froze. I didn't. I hadn't realized until now. I was so nervous and into the fact that I was taking a huge step in my life, that I forgot the most important thing. Stupid me! "Well, did you?," Brandie asked again, more nervous then ever. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I felt like the air was knocked out of me.

Finally I was able to say, "n..no," Brandie stared at me in shock. Her whole body tensed up. Her eyes filled with tears. "Miley, I think you might be pregnant,". Again, I felt my whole body freeze. Suddenly, I felt alone in a dark alley. freezing. Like no one was alive, it was just me.

"W..why do..do you..think..that?," I asked, chocking on my tears. Brandie came and knelt besides me, she took my hand in hers.

"Miley, you have all the symptoms. But I'm not positive. We should go get you a pregnancy test,"

I nodded then stood up. Brandie grabbed her car keys, then took my hand again. We headed down staris and to the door.

"Young ladies, where do you think you're going?," My mom said as Brandie opened the front door. I froze and looked at Brandie.

"Umm, we're going to CVS to get some candy."

"Oh, Ok. Be back in a hour"

-------------------------------------------------

I stared at what was in front of me. Shock had over took my body. I felt cold, alone. Slowly, I crouched to the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest. Tears trinkled down my cheeks. The walls seemed as if they were caving in. My body started to shake. My eyes rolled into the back of my head.

Some time when I was in my own world, I heard shouting, "Nick! Shes been in there too long open the door!," A heard a smash. Then suddenly, I was picked up by two stronger arms, being thrown on a strong chest. The smell was familar. Nick.

* * *

**Like I said, sorry for it being so short. But trust me, the next chapter WILL make up for it. Well, what do you guys think? I kind of thought this chapter sucked...big time! I mean it was kind of rushed, sorry. Well I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Now I told you I was going to have another story. So I want you guys to vote on which story you want me to make.**

**1. Turn Right - Nick is a popular teen singer. Girls scream his name. Girls are in love with him. But his heart belongs to one person, Selena. They are married and have two kids. But one day, Nick bumps into a girl, Miley at the grocery store. Ever since then, he can't get her out of his head, and he keeps seeing her all over the place. Soon they start hanging out with each other. And One thing leads to another. There will be Drama. Tears. Fights. Love. Hate. Everything**

**Or**

**2. Behind Their Eyes - Miley, Demi and Taylor are popular. They have everything. THey have to whole school bowing down to them. Everyone wants to be them. But behind all the glamor, is hell. Miley gets beat by her dad. Demi does drugs and Taylor is a prostitute. No one knows. But when Three new guys move to town, Nick, Joe and Kevin. Things start changing. Will they fall in love? Tell there secrets? or treat them exactly the same?**

**ok, You guys vote!!!!! REVIEWWW**

**-Shelby**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! It's the big chapter!!!! I honestly don't think it was worth the hype. Yeah I know, I said it was going to be the bomb, But I thought it was. But It turned out to be the suckest chapter. Yeah I know, I say that a lot. But, honestly, you will probably say, wow...that sucked! But I'm sorry. I tried my best. Well, I still hope you liked it.**

**STILL NEED QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Perfect into Hell

I awoke, wrapped in blankets and my head lying on someone's chest. I felt fingers running through my hair. I lifted my head up slightly and saw Nick. His face was creased with worry. His lips were in a tight line. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice me getting up. I sat up and brushed my fingers threw his hair. Nick turned his head towards me. His face light up and grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Miles! Oh My god! You had me scared to death," Nick gasped, relesing me. I weakily smiled, but then a rush of nausea came over for me. I quickly got out of the bed. I dashed into the bathroom, taking my place, with my head in the toliet. After I was done, I collapsed next to the toilet, bringing my knees up to my chest. Across from my laid the results. The little tube with a pink plus sign painted on there, mocked me. A fresh batch of tears filled my eyes.

Nick came running into the bathroom. Once he seen me, he scooped me in his arms, rubbing my arms. Nick asked in a calm, quiet voice, "Babe, are you ok?," A line of worry creased through his forehead. My shaking hand pointed to the pregnancy test. Nick glanced over to where I was pointing. He reached over and picked up the tube. He stared hard and long and the pink plus sign. Every few seconds he blinked in disbleif. My whole body tensed up. I tried reading his face, but it was blank. His face went white and his lips was trembling.

"Y..Yo..You..r..pr..preg..nant?," Nick chocked. I nodded, a few tears falling now. He stared at me. His expression was blank, distorted. I brought up my hand and stroked his cheek. Nick closed his eyes and leaned his head into my hand. My other hand moved through his hair calmly. After awhile of sitting there, he opened his eyes.

"Miles, I'm sorry," He said, looking deep into my eyes. I looked at him, flashing confusion through my eyes. "For not using protection. I got just so over whelmed and I totally forgot about it. I am so sorry. I'm the cause of this," His eyes were glazed with tears. I shook my head.

"No. It takes to people to make a baby. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault,"

He nodded, kissing my forehead, "I promise, I'll help you take care of this baby. I'll be there every step of them way,"

"Thanks. But we have a problem. What are we going to do about our parents. They're gonna eventually find out who the father is," I cooed.

He sighed, "I know. That's what scares me,"

I sighed. "I have to tell my parents. But if I tell them, then my mom will make me go to the doctor. And they'll find out your the father,"

"Babe, I know. What do you think we should do,"

I took a deep breath, "I have to tell them. They're gonna wonder why I'm going to be fact then suddenly I'm skiny again, with a baby in my hands,"

He softly chuckled, "I know, baby. Tell them,"

"Are you sure?,"

"Positive. Who knows maybe we can even get the doctor NOT to say who the father is,"

I smiled slightly and nodded. He slowly stood us up. Nick wrapped his arms around my waist. He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine, "When do you want to tell them?," His hot breath grazed my neck. I felt...hot. Wanting. Damn these hormones! Of couse they were going to be sharper, making me more easily turned on. I took a few deep breathes then shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It deepends on what kind of mood there in. Maybe tonight or tomorrow," He nodded.

"Now come on, let's go downstairs,"

The dinner was awkward. Three of us knew my secret, the others didn't. Brandi, Nick and I didn't talk much. We ate our food in silence.

"Whats with you three? You guys are unusually quiet," My dad pondered.

"It's nothing," Brandi quickly said, causing my parents to look concerned.

"Umm, well there is something," I said quietly, my nevers were building up inside me. Brandi looked at me, questiongly. I just nodded.

"And that is?," My mom asked.

I gulped, looking down. "Umm, I'm kind of pregnant," I heard the clinks of silver ware dropping.

"What do you mean...KINDA?," Dad snarled.

"I am pregnant,"

"Billy, calm down. Sweetie, how?," Mom asked, stroking Dad's arm.

"I..I forgot protection," Nick flinched.

"Miles!," Brazz scoffed. Dad gave him a look before standing up.

"Miley Ray Cyrus! You are 16 years old. How in God's name do you think you are going to take care of this child!? WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING!?!," His veins in his neck were pulsing.

A few tears fell from my eyes, "Dad I'm sorry! It was a mistake,"

"Billy! Calm down. Miles, you need to go to a doctor," My mom quietly said. I nodded, more nervous rushing through me.

Later at the doctor, I sat on the bed, waiting for the results. All my family was looking at me. Trace had a dissapointed glare on his face. Brasion had a frown painted on his face. Brandie was picking at her nails. Noah was bored as all hell. My mom and dad were both bickering under there breath. And Nick, well his leg was shaking and he was more nervous then ever. He was probably more nervous then I was. My palms were sweaty. My heart was racing. I had an eriee feeling in my stomache. The kind of feeling that makes you just want to puke.

When the door opened, I felt my heart jump.

"Well Miley, It looks like you are pregnant," The doctor said, looking at her chart. I sighed, as If I didn't know that already.

"Who's the father?," My dad said through clenched teeth.

"Well, we went through the records of the people's DNA that we have, and we found a very interesting fact. The father looks to be a mister Nicholas Jerry Cyrus,"

* * *

**Well, yup, there you have it. Yeah I know it sucks. It was kind of rushed. I feel like my writing is suckish, so I plan on making it better. Sorry It took me so long, I've been in a gloomy mood. I'm missing the love of my life3. Yeah I know, no one wants to hear about that, so I'll just stick to the story.**

**I still need you guys to decide on these two stories....**

**1. Turn Right - Nick is a popular teen singer. Girls scream his name. Girls are in love with him. But his heart belongs to one person, Selena. They are married and have two kids. But one day, Nick bumps into a girl, Miley at the grocery store. Ever since then, he can't get her out of his head, and he keeps seeing her all over the place. Soon they start hanging out with each other. And One thing leads to another. There will be Drama. Tears. Fights. Love. Hate. Everything**

**Or**

**2. Behind Their Eyes - Miley, Demi and Taylor are popular. They have everything. THey have to whole school bowing down to them. Everyone wants to be them. But behind all the glamor, is hell. Miley gets beat by her dad. Demi does drugs and Taylor is a prostitute. No one knows. But when Three new guys move to town, Nick, Joe and Kevin. Things start changing. Will they fall in love? Tell there secrets? or treat them exactly the same?**

**VOTE!**

**-Shelby**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry It took so long to upload this. I've been just to lazy to right. Plus, I've been trying to improve my writings skills, so I've been re-writing this chapter a lot. So, I honestly think this is my best written chapter. It may not be the best chapter of the story, but I'm trying. I hope my next story is even better then this one. As for the spelling errors, I'm really sorry. I didn't realize I had so many. I promise I will take more time and go through the chapter, to find the spelling mistakes.  
Ok, This is the last chance for questions. I will only take questions in your reviews from this chapter. But when I add the next chapter to the story, I will no longer take questions. So if you really want to ask a question, I suggest you give me them now.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. It really means alot.**

**-Shelby.**

* * *

Chapter 14 ~ Death Do Us Part

As soon as that name slipped through the doctors lips, I broke down in tears. It was all over. Everything. My parents were probably going to kick Nick out of the house and forbid me to ever see him. They'll probably move far away from Nick. All our love would be down the toliet. None of that would matter. We were doomed. My dad would probably put me is phstiactic word. I mean, wouldn't think their daughter wasn't crazy for falling in love with her own brother. I know I would think that.

"I think I'll leave you guys alone," The doctor said, backing out and shutting the door. I lifted my head up, tears still staining my face. My mom was in shock. She held onto the chair for support. Well, really all of them. Nick was looking down, tears falling. Realitly hasn't really sunk in. Suddenly my dad stood up. The veins in his neck were pulsing. I swear his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Miley Ray Cyrus!," He scolded, "I was mad that you were pregant. But I am angry that you had SEX WITH YOUR OWN BROTHER!," I looked down, crying more tears. "What in the hell where you thinking?!,"

My mom stood up, she looked at me with calm eyes. "Miley, explain,"

"M...Me..a..and..N..Nick..h..have..b..been...sec..cretly...d..dating..a..and..w..we'r..e...i..n..love," I stammered through my tears. My mom looked at me. My dad became more angry. He turned his attention to Nick.

"You!," My dad picked Nick up by the collar and through him against the wall. My tears were falling like a water fall. Nick lay flat against the wall, frightened. "You think just because your blood you can mess around with your sister!?," My dad spat.

"Billy, calm down!," Mom tried to calm him. He pushed her away. Nick stood there, frozen with fear. "Answer me boy!,"

"I...I...I," Nick tired to talk, but he was over tooken. He couldn't speak. My tears were blinding my vision.

"Out!," My dad spit, pointing to the door.

"Dad, NO!," I cried, hopping off the bed. "Miles, stay back,!" My dad yelled.

"Nick, I want you out of this doctors office and out of the house!," Nick nodded through his tears. He moved away from my dad and walked out. This couldn't be happening. I just lost the love of my life. And the father of my baby. I felt like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on. I felt like I could jut die.

"D...daddy, why did you do that? I love him!," I stuttered through my tears.

"Miley Ray, he's your brother," He snarled.

I looked at my mom, "Mom, make him come back. Please,"

She shook her head, "Your father's right. He is your brother. It's wrong to love your brother like that. Now come on, let's get home,"

"No!," I yelled, "You can't make me! Bring back Nick, then I'll go,"

"Miley...," My mom said sternly, "Let's go,"

"No," My dad took me by the arm and pulled me out of the office. My tears were still falling, hard.

Later that night, I sat in my room. I hugged a pillow from Nick's room, drinking in his scent. My tears were staining the pillow. I still couldn't believe this was happening. How could this possibly happen to me. I lost everything. I had nothing more to live for.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my window.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short. I really wanted to get this out, so I kind of cut it short. I promise it will get longer. I just really wanted to get this out for you guys. Now I need your opinion on two things.**

**-Which story do you want me to do? VOTE!**

**1. Turn Right - Nick is a popular teen singer. Girls scream his name. Girls are in love with him. But his heart belongs to one person, Selena. They are married and have two kids. But one day, Nick bumps into a girl, Miley at the grocery store. Ever since then, he can't get her out of his head, and he keeps seeing her all over the place. Soon they start hanging out with each other. And One thing leads to another. There will be Drama. Tears. Fights. Love. Hate. Everything**

**Or**

**2. Behind Their Eyes - Miley, Demi and Taylor are popular. They have everything. THey have to whole school bowing down to them. Everyone wants to be them. But behind all the glamor, is hell. Miley gets beat by her dad. Demi does drugs and Taylor is a prostitute. No one knows. But when Three new guys move to town, Nick, Joe and Kevin. Things start changing. Will they fall in love? Tell there secrets? or treat them exactly the same?**

**-Do you want me to start the winning story BEFORE I finish Brotherly love or AFTER Brotherly love?**

**It's your choice!**

**-Shelby**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Sorry for the last chapter being so short. Well, you can no longer give me questions. I will be putting up to Q&A session within the next few days. I am so excited right now, my birthday is.....6 days away! It's like awesome. So, depending on how many reviews I get, I may have at least two chapters out before my birthday. But I will be taking a 3 day vacation. 1. Because my party that I will be having for my b-day. 2. I'm having a sleep over. 3. The next Night I am going to a JONAS BROTHER concert. As you can see, I will be pretty busy. **

**Well, this chapter I think is kind of like a turning point. I was kind of leaning on what to do. But then someone reviewed in a chapter and gave me an Idea. I thought the idea was brilliant. So, I give credit to who ever reviewed this idea.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**-Shelby**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Changing For You

The knock on my window startled me. I slowly slid out of my bed, to the doors of the balcony. I moved the blinds a crack away from the window and peered out. My eyes came face to face to the fimilar brown orbs. My heart skipped a beat. I clicked open the door to see the whole body of Nick standing there. A whole new feeling washed over me. A new batch of tears welled into my eyes. This time, they were of sorrow, they were of joy. Nick must have seen the tears. His strong, warm arms wrapped around me. I shakily wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"Sh..," Nick whispered into my ear, rubbing my back.

"I..thought..you were gone forever," I whispered against his neck.

He held me closer, "I'm here now," His voice cracked, I looked at his face, tears were fighting to come out of the corner of his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek, caressing it. His eyes closed and a few tears fell.

"Nick...," I whispered softly.

"Run away with me," He impiled simply, slowly opening his eyes.

I looked him into the eyes, "What?,"

"Run away with me, please?," Truth and hurt flooded his eyes. I felt my whole body light up. This is what I wanted. I didn't care what my parents would do. I don't care. I want to be with my love, no scratch that, I need to be with my love. His eyes studied my carefully. I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed him, passionate and lovable. He responded with the same amount of passion. After we broke away, a smile painted my face, "Yes. I will run away with you,"

Nick smiled and lifted me into his arms. He twirled me around, then gently placed me on the ground, "Thank you." I nodded. I wiggled out of his arms and went to my closet.

"What are you doing?," He asked softly.

"Getting packed," I added. I moved around the room, grabbing what I needed. I took all of my clothes, I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, a pillow, a blanket, a pad of paper and a few gel pens, and all my money in my bank, 1,000 dollars, a brush, and my favorite stuffed dog. I looked at Nick.

"Nick, go quietly and grab what you need from your room, Okay?," He nodded and slipped out of my room. I grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled on it:

_Mom and Dad,_

_You kick Nick out, you kick me out. I go where he goes. Don't look for me._

_Love, Miley._

I laid it on my desk. A moment later, Nick came back with his duffle bag.

"Ok, I have all I need. I have about 2,000 dollars. So I think that should be enough,"

"We have 3,000. I have a thousand," I said. He smiled, but then it faded.

"What's wrong Nick?," I said, placing a hand on his sholder.

"Where are we suppose to go?," He asked, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Hotel. We'll stay there for a few nights," He nodded and kissed my forhead. He grabbed my bag and walked out into the balcony.

Nick tossed the bags to the ground, then crawled over the fence. "Wait until I tell you come down," Nick said as he plopped down. "Okay, Miley carefully crawl over," I did as he said, I lifted my legs over the bar. My feet dangled. "Drop," Nick said. I let go of the bar and fell into Nicks arms.

After miles of walking, we reached the hotel. It's was beautiful. The Mariot Hotel. Blue aqua lights hung from the ceiling. A blistfull waterful soothed the room. Nick took my hand and headed to the check out desk. A young blonde women stood behind the desk.

"Hello. How may I help you?," She said, looking at us.

"Umm, Can we have a room for a 5 night stay?," Nick asked, squeezing my hand.

"Of course, now will this be a single or double bed?,"

Nick looked at me then the women, "Single,"

She nodded and handed him the key, "Room 134. Floor 17. Enjoy your stay,"

"Thank-you." Nick and I climbed into the elevator. As the bell dinged, signaling that we were at floor 17, we emerged from the elevator. Nick walked down the hallway and found our room. He slid the key in and pushed the door open.

The sight was breath taking. There was a tan laced rug spread out on the floor. To the right was a closet with double doors. I walked up into the living space. There was a baise love seat with a very expensive coffee table. Two small chairs were placed on the other sides of the table. A flat screen covered the wall. Right to the back was double doors to a balcony. A beautiful lake covered below, leading to a wonderful city. A hot tub was placed in the middle of the balcony. I turned to my right, a lacy curtian leaded into the bed room. I pushed past it. Another flat screen covered the wall. We had the same view as the balcony from the window. The bed had a blue blanket with gold laced pillows. This room was simply amazing.

But worry was pounding through my veins.

**

* * *

**

**Well, I hope you liked it. I worked really hard on this chapter. Oh and the next chapter will be a little be frisky...okay, maybe a lot frisky. You'll see what I mean.**

**I have two things you need to decide on.....**

-Which story do you want me to do? VOTE!

1. Turn Right - Nick is a popular teen singer. Girls scream his name. Girls are in love with him. But his heart belongs to one person, Selena. They are married and have two kids. But one day, Nick bumps into a girl, Miley at the grocery store. Ever since then, he can't get her out of his head, and he keeps seeing her all over the place. Soon they start hanging out with each other. And One thing leads to another. There will be Drama. Tears. Fights. Love. Hate. Everything

Or

2. Behind Their Eyes - Miley, Demi and Taylor are popular. They have everything. THey have to whole school bowing down to them. Everyone wants to be them. But behind all the glamor, is hell. Miley gets beat by her dad. Demi does drugs and Taylor is a prostitute. No one knows. But when Three new guys move to town, Nick, Joe and Kevin. Things start changing. Will they fall in love? Tell there secrets? or treat them exactly the same?

-Do you want me to start the winning story BEFORE I finish Brotherly love or AFTER Brotherly love?

READ!

This is your LAST chance to vote. I will only be taking votes up to July 22. The stories right now are neck and neck, so VOTE. If you voted already, vote again. If you really want me to make your story, then vote, vote, vote and vote! 

-Shelby

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

Hey. I'm hoping to get atleast one more chapter out in the next 5 days...before my birthday! I'm going to take a three day break in honor of my birthday. I'm having a big party on my birthday. And then the next night I'm going to a JONAS BROTHER CONCERT! So, my life will be pretty hetic. I hope you understand. But when I come back, I'll put up atleast 3 chapters with in a few days. But it depends on how many reviews I get. I really hope that I can a lot of reviews. I'm planning to get atleast 10 reviews each chapter. So REVIEW REVIEW. It would mean alot to me. Thanks a lot.

**Well, I wrote this chapter why watching JONAS. It was pretty weird, but I got like a lot of idea's from certian things. So you might see some things from JONAS on here. But I'm not sure, I haven't really decided. I'm basically just letting my imagination run wild when I'm writing these chapters. But I do know when this will end. There will probably be like 25 chapters. And there may be a sequel, but I haven't quite decided yet. It all depends on you guys. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Shelby**

* * *

Chapter 16 ~ Love Not Hate

I stood by the balcony doors, staring out into the open space. I tried to enjoy the sites, but worry kept creeping up on me. What were we going to do? What about the baby? Three thousand dollars isn't enough to have for the rest of our lifes. That will probably only be good for two weeks. I can't raise this baby on the street. And what about my parents? My siblings? What would they think? Of course they would chase after us. They wouldn't just let us go and forget. My parents would search and search for us.

"Okay, I got everything set up," Nick interupted my thoughts. He walked over to me and snaked his arms around my waist. I could tell he sensed my body was tense. "What's wrong, babe?,"

I turned my head to look at him, tears threatning to spill out, "H..How are we going to raise this kid? Three thousand dollars will only last a ceritan amount of time," He slowly turned my body around. He placed his hands softly on my cheeks.

"I know, I'm worried about that to sweetie. But, we have to have hope. I'll search for a job. Everything will be fine," He looked deep into my eyes.

"Promise?," I asked, my eyes glistening with tears.

"I promise on my life," With that said, he slowly leaned down and captured my lips in a mouthwatering kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away and placed his hands on my hips. "Now, how about we take a little relaxation time in the hot tube?," A slight smile played on his lips. I nodded.

"But we didn't bring out bathing suits?," I asked, smirking.

"So?," He smirked back. I giggled and traced circles on his chest.

"I"ll meet you out there," I pecked his lips then gracefully walked into the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and my face was flushed. I turned the water on meduim and slpashed water on to my face. After I wiped my face off, I slipped into the robe they had hanging on the back of the door. I took one quick glance at myself before walking out. The back door was open. I took a deep breath and walked out to the back. Nick was already in the hot tube. Once he seen me, he smiled. I smiled back and untied to robe slowly. Nick's eyes watched me intently. I slowly draped the silk robe off of me, reveling everything.

Nick's eyes scanned my body up and down. His face made me feel hot and nervous. I slowly walked down the steps into the hot tube. Each step I took, drained away all my my worries. Once I was fully in, Nick gently pulled me into his lap.

"Hey Nicky," I said fluttering my eyelashes. Nick let out a soft chuckle and kissed my cheek. I laid my head on his sholder as he started to stroke my hair. He whisper softly to me in a sing-ongy voice, "My Miley, talking about My Miley," I looked up and him, he smiled. "What?,".

I blushed, "You changed the lyrics to the song,". I began to play with my hands under the water. Nick took both of my hands and squeezed them.

"I changed the lyric because I love you and your My Miley, and I never want to loose you. I'm not going to loose you, am I?," I could his voice start to crack at the end. I placed a hand on his cheek.

"No, you'll never loose me. I love you, Nick. I'll always be yours. B...But, will I loose you?,"

He shook his head and kissed me on the lips softly, 'No. Never," I smiled and began to trace his perfect toned chest. After a few minutes, Nick softly turned my head to face him, he leaned down and kissed me. There was something different about this kiss, and it frieghtened me. It was urgent and full, lt had a certian edge to it. Like it was out last kiss. I kissed back anyway, running my fingers through his hair. He wrap his arm around my lower waist, right above the water. He pulled me closer. I dropped my hands and locked them around his neck. His hands grazed my back up and down, sending chills down my spine. I shivered in his arms and pushed up against him. Nick pulled away from me and smiled.

"I Love You,"He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," Then I kissed him again.

* * *

**Sorry, It's late. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it's short. **

**VOTE!! Last chance to vote. I will only be taking votes up and till 7.26.09 So get to voting.**

**-Which story do you want me to do? VOTE!**

**1. Turn Right - Nick is a popular teen singer. Girls scream his name. Girls are in love with him. But his heart belongs to one person, Selena. They are married and have two kids. But one day, Nick bumps into a girl, Miley at the grocery store. Ever since then, he can't get her out of his head, and he keeps seeing her all over the place. Soon they start hanging out with each other. And One thing leads to another. There will be Drama. Tears. Fights. Love. Hate. Everything**

**Or**

**2. Behind Their Eyes - Miley, Demi and Taylor are popular. They have everything. THey have to whole school bowing down to them. Everyone wants to be them. But behind all the glamor, is hell. Miley gets beat by her dad. Demi does drugs and Taylor is a prostitute. No one knows. But when Three new guys move to town, Nick, Joe and Kevin. Things start changing. Will they fall in love? Tell there secrets? or treat them exactly the same?**

**-Do you want me to start the winning story BEFORE I finish Brotherly love or AFTER Brotherly love?**

**VOTE  
-Shelby**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya! Sorry it's been like forever since I wrote, I know it's only been a couple days but it feels like forever. I've been busy. Oh, and I went to the Jonas Brothers concert last night...I almost died. It was pruley amazing. Jordin, Honor Society and JB were...awesome. I felt like flying. Nick's speech was....so powerful, It made me faint. It was just so over whelming. And while they were performing, I got like an instant idea. So I'm basically writing this at 3:30 at night. I just got home from the concert and I want to write this before I loose the idea. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes..it's 3:30....not the best time to write a story. So please bare with me.**

**Also, I have some news. At the end of the chapter, I will announce the story that won out of 'Turn Right' and 'Behind Their Eyes'. Stay tuned for that. **

**Enjoy!**

**Shelby;***

* * *

Chapter 17 ~ Soothing Rain

I awoke to the pitter and patter of the rain. Nick's arms were wrapped around my waist as my head laid on his chest. The silky, yet warm blanket rested on top of us. I felt so safe. I felt like nothing else happened, happy. Like we were the only two on the earth. But it the back of my mind, the thought of the baby burned like fire, scorching to get out. It ached. I looked up at Nick, suddenly, the pain of knowing another living creature was in me. He was just so cute when he slept. Nick let out a slight snore, causing me to muffle a giggled.

I scooted up and placed my lips on his, sucking on his top lip. I felt him jump, startled, then I felt his arms tighten around my waist, pulling me closer. I locked my arms around my neck and kissed him. I felt Nick's leg wrap around me as he hovered over me. He pulled away and chuckled, "Well Good Morning,"

I giggled, "Good Morning," He smiled and kissed me one more time before plopping down next to me. Nick smiled and pulled me on top of him. I giggled again and rested my head on his chest.

"Miles?," Nick whispered into my ear.

"Yeah babe?,"I asked, looking up at him.

"I was thinking last night, I had an idea,"He sighed contently.

"And what was that?,"

"Well, If we don't want out parents to find us, we have to create secret identities," He said softly.

"T..That's not a bad idea...," I said, smiling slightly.

"Well, we have to pick names...cover up names," Nick sighed.

"Well...what about Tyler for you?," I asked giggling.

Nick smiled, "I love it. How about Annabelle for you?,"

I smiled and nodded. Tyler and Annabelle. The names sounded...perfect. Nick did look like a Tyler, if you really looked at him. And for Annabelle? I'm not quite sure.

Later that night, I sat on the hotel computer, searching up local doctors in South Gate, California. Nick came up and looked at the computer screen.

"What chya doing?," He asked casually, eyeing the screen.

I shrugged, "Trying to find a doctor for the baby," The word baby, sounded so hollow and UN real. Nick sighed and sat on the chair next to me.

"I was thinking, Miles, what are we going to do about the baby?,"

I looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?,"

"I mean...abortion?," Nick said, playing with his hands. I felt like the blood in my veins stopped cold. Did he really say this? I mean, how could he possibly think about doing that to a living human. I felt tears pour into my eyes.

"An abortion?," I chocked out, Nick nodded. Fury and sadness washed through me,"how can you even think about doing that to a baby?!,"

He looked at me, shocked, "Miles, we can't afford this baby. We either have to live on the street...or kill it,"

I looked at him in disbelife. Angry built up inside me as I raised my voice, "It's a living creature Nick! Not something you can't just kill it," He rose from his chair, his eyes filled with anger.

"Well, what are we suppose to do Miles!? We have no choice! That baby is either going to die of starvation..or we don't put it through that torture!," He spat

More tears filled my eyes, begging to come out. "No! I don't care! It's a human being...my human being!," A fear tears caressed my cheek.

"Oh, So now it's YOURS! What happen to it being OURS!?," Nick yelled, a tear dropping from his eye.

"Obviosly you don't want anything to do with it," The tears took over me, staining my face.

Nick looked at me, astounded. "How can you say that!?,"

"It's true! You just wanna kill it!," I yelled softly.

"I don't just want to kill it! It's the only choice I have! Besides, it's going to be messed up any way, since we're brother and sister!," Nick snarled.

More tears fell from my eyes. Not because he wanted to kill the baby, not this time. It was because of what he just said. He basically just said that it was a mistake falling in love with me. I spoke softly now,"So what are you saying, that it was a mistake loving me? A Mistake that we had sex?," Tears fell fast from my eyes.

"I never said that!," His voice was softening now.

"Bu-But you implied it. I HATE YOU!," I shouted to him and made a feline for the bathroom. I jumped inside and slammed it shut. By now, the tears took over, sending me to the ground. I curled up into a ball, shaking. What had just happened? But more importantly, what is going to happen between me and Nick? I can't believe those words came out of my mouth. I didn't hate him, or did I? Of-course I didn't. I loved him. But he probably didn't love me back.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Miles?,"

* * *

**Well, it looks like Niley isn't on their best terms. I had to add drama. So don't blame me. Who knows, it might get better....or worse. But anyway..what did you think of the chapter? I thought it sucked. Honestly...I think this story sucks..period. I think I could honestly do better. But I'm planning on taking my time and getting more into detial. That's what I'm going to do with the winning story.**

**Speaking of the winning story....I have the results. Before I tell you the winning story, I just want to let you know, they were close. The winning story won by like 3 votes. They were neck and neck the whole time. The winning story is...*drum roll*......TURN RIGHT! Yup, the score was BTH-34 and TR-37. It was very close. But since they were very close, I've decided to make both of them. But...Here's the catch, which ever story gets the most reviews in a certain amount of time will be the story I continue. So whatever story gets the most reviews with in a week, I will continue.**

**Also, I've decided to start the stories..AFTER Brotherly Love. I really don't want to be scattered between 3 stories, it would be too much. So, looks for the new story.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Shelby**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys : )  
I felt the need to write another chapter, I didn't want to leave you hanging for that long. Plus, I have no idea how long it will take me to write the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be pretty long. So, I decided to write another one and post it. Now before I start writing I have a few things that I need to say.**

**1. On the last chapter I didn't get many reviews. I got I think about 5. Now I was kind of disappointed. I've gotten up to 12 on one chapter. So please review. If I keep getting like 5 reviews, I'll sadly have to stop writing. I mean this story is about to get a lot suspense in it. And it's going to have a lot more hate and love in it. And I'm really excited about writing all my idea's. Unfortunately, I can only write it if I get more reviews. So please review. Please, please, please.**

**2. As most of you know, Turn Right won out of the two stories. But, I will be making both stories, AFTER I finish this one. I will only do one chapter of both, and whatever story gets the most reviews in one week, I will contuine. BUT GUESS WHAT!? I might do the losing story after the winning story. So basically it's win-win situation.**

**3. This is like extremely random, but I was looking at Picture of Miley when she was dating Nick, and I was looking at picture of her know. Has everyone notice that she's got her blonde highlights back? Like the ones she had when dating Nick? 'Memeber how she had like black hair when they broke up. Well look, she has blond highlights back...hmm, could that mean she's dating Nick again? Hmm....What do you think?**

**Well I think that's enough of my babbling..enjoy!**

**Shelby;***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 ~ Goodbye

There was a soft knock on the door, "Miles?," His voice sounded hurt and weak, like a bullet went through his heart. I just wanted to open that door and be in his arms again and cry. I just wanted to forget all this happened. And start over. But I also wanted to scold her and slap him for thinking such a thing. His exact words kept repeating in my ears, sending chills down my spine. Each time it repeated, i felt as if a knife was jabbing into my heart.

"Miles? Are you ok?," His voice know sounded worried and scared. I sighed and clicked the door open. There stood Nick. His eyes were bloodshot, his face stained with tears. He had a sorrow look in his eyes. That's what scared me. I've gotten that look a lot. For all my past boyfriends, they always gave me that look when they were going to break-up with me. "We need to talk," He said softly. That got me frightened. I've gotten that said to me too. Was he breaking up with me? Was he going to leave me with this baby? He wouldn't would he? I nodded slowly and followed him to the couch.

When we sat down, he took both of my hands and squeezed them, "I'm sorry Miles. I should have never suggested such a thing. I was stupid. I just got really scared that the baby was going to die because of lack of money. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just paranoid[A/N: no pun intended]. I feel so stupid," He took a deep breath, "The words came out wrong. It was not a mistake falling in love with you. I love you, Mi. I always will. I've never felt so happy and loved. I honestly think that one of us was given to the wrong parents, and we're not suppose to be brother and sister. I feel special with you. I feel....different," I smiled and wiped my tears. I leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped me. "I-I think w-we need to t-ake a break,"

I felt my heart break. Did I hear him right? This could not be happening. This is what I feared, losing him. He was really going to leave me alone with this baby. Was I really going to take care of this baby on my own? A fresh new batch of tears filled my eyes. I fought them back. I wouldn't cry. I didn't want him to know I was weak. I couldn't let him now, "W-What do you mean?,"

He sighed, a few more tears falling from his eyes, "I need some time to think. About us. And the Baby. I just think we need to take a break from each other for a while. I'll come back I promise. I'm really sorry, Miley," He stood up and kissed me on the forehead. "Bye Miley," With those words said, the love of my life walked out the hotel room door. A million emotions ran through my mind. He promised me he would never leave me! And he did. He left me with a baby. A baby with no father. Yeah, sure he promised he would come back, but that's what they all say. Every guy who has said that to me, never came back...ever. I couldn't afford to loose Nick. He was the love of my life.

I was confused, why in gods name with Nick say those types of things..then leave me. Just thinking of that, sent me into another fit of tears. Why me? Why does it have to happen to me? I love God. I go to church every Sunday. I respect my parents. I did nothing to deserve this. How could this day get any worse? Just as I thought that, a wave of nausea attacked me. I scurried to my feet and dashed to the bathroom. I dipped my head down and emptied all my stomach contents into the toilet. After I was done, I collapsed to the ground pulling my knees up to my chest. Tears fell fast, wetting my knees. I hated this. I hated everything. I wanted to die. I had nothing to live for anymore.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I groaned and crawled over to my purse. I was to weak to stand. I pulled the strap coming from the purse down to the ground, dropping everything inside. I grasped my hand around the phone, clicking it open.

"Hello?," I said weakly.

"OMG! Miley! Are you ok!?," Brandi's voice echoed from the other line.

More tears fell, "No," I said simply.

"Where are you?," She asked, concern in her voice.

"That doesn't matter! Nick broke-up with me," I spat.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. What did he say?,"

I coughed, the replied, "He-he s-said we needed to take a break. To-To think about us..and the baby,"

"Miles, can you really blame him? You two are only 16. You guys have alot on your plate. Now, why don't you come home?," Brandi said softly.

"Can..can Nick come back home?,"

"Mi, you know Dad won't allow it,"

"No," I said sternly, "then I'm not coming home without Nick," With that said, I slammed my phone shut. I crawled into a ball on the cold bathroom floor. I just let the tears flow uncontrollably. I had no reason to stop them.

* * *

**I cried while writing this. I know...lame! But it's so sad. I kind of hated writing this chapter. But I have to add drama. But hope things better. Or they might get worse. Hmm...I wonder. You'll just have to wait and see. **

**I ONLY got seven reviews for the last chapter : (  
Please guys, review. I really need reviews to continue  
If I don't get 10 reviews on this chapter...I might have to quit.  
I don't wanna write a story that only has a few viewers.  
So..Please review!!!**

**Shelby;* **


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow. I say that I might quit the story and I get over 12 reviews?! Dang, you guys are awesome. I didn't expect to get that many reviews. But hey, I'll take it. Anyway, I promised this chapter will be long, so it will be. A lot of you guys are unhappy that Nick left Miley, Ha I don't blame you. I can't believe I even let myself write that. I cried. I know lame, but it was sad. Hopefully Nick will come back...right? Maybe, Maybe not.**

**Well I don't wanna keep blabbing off over here, So I guess I will get to the chapter.**

**Shelby;***

* * *

Chapter 19 ~ Should I let You

My head pounded with pain. Throbbing pain. I felt cold and alone, a single light beamed in my eyes. Everything else around me was a faded black color. I struggled to get it, I was in a bathroom. A fancy bathroom. What was I doing here? Suddenly I remember and I felt the urge to cry, but no tears came out. I shakily stood up and wobbled out the bathroom floor. Everything was the way it was before. The lace pillow I was crying on still lay on the couch, now dry. I looked out the window, the sun was peaking through the night sky. Daybreak.

I glanced over at the clock, 6:30. I must've cried myself to sleep in the bathroom. I know one things for sure, everything was crampy and blurry. My vision was like someone put a plastic bag over my eyes. And my muscles felt achey and stiff. I was still in depressed state. Nick was still gone and I still had the baby. Nothing had changed, although I wished it had.

I shuffled over to the couch and plopped down. My arms wrapped around the pillow, resting my head on it. The question that kept popping into my head was, will Nick come back, like he said he would? I sure hope he did. But, should I let him back in? He took my heart and ripped it apart. Could I really handle another heart break? What if he did it again? We're brother and sister, it is wrong. Sure, we're 'in love'. But, sometimes it isn't right. Maybe I should just get the baby killed and forget about Nick. Erase him from my mind. And only think of him as a brother. Every thing would be easer right?

I made up my mind. I had to do that. It was the only way to stop this heart break.

I got up and wobbled over to the computer. I clicked on the little Internet Icon and typed in 'Google'. Once I was at the screen, I typed in the search box, "Doctors Who do abortion is South Gate," When the computer loaded up, I got over 50 searches. After going through each website, I found Dr. Kayla Henson. It says that she was a specialist in pediatrion and abortions. Under her name was a phone number. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number.

After a few rings, a voice answer, "Dr. Hensons Office, How may I help you?," A young women's voice said.

"Hi. Um, I'm interested in an abortion," I said.

"Oh. Are you already reguestered here?," She asked

"No,"

"Okay, ma'am. How old are you?,"

I hesitated, "Um..18," I lied.

"Okay. What is your name?," She asked

"Annabelle...," I looked around the room, "Chair," Real smooth Miley, Real smooth.

"Well, Miss. Chair. You can come in tomorrow so we can finish the paper work. Is that alright?,"

"Yes, That is fine,"

"Ok, I will see you then. Bye," I heard a click, the shut my phone. One problem down, one more to go. I got up from the chair and walked over to my bad, digging into it. After searching, I found my diary. I flipped to the page with the first entry of Nick and ripped all the pages from there out. I crumpled them into a ball and tossed them on the ground. After I erased everything from my mind of Nick. I sat down on the couch and clicked on the T.V. I needed to get my mind off of Nick.

I flipped through the channels and settled on an old chick flick, 'Wasting away'.

_"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me," _

_"Layla, I have to,"_

_"Don't Nick,"_

I turned the T.V off. I couldn't stand the name Nick. Everything I heard it, thought it or spoke it, I felt like a knife was slowly cutting into my heart. Like it slowly cut each piece slowly, waiting until I gave up and let the pain take over. But I kept pushing past it, trying to keep the darkness away.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp, puncturing pain in my heart. A darkness drifted around me, trying to pull me under. I gripped onto the pillow, trying to seze the pain. But the darkness kept pushing and flashing pictures of Nick through my brain. A kept hearing the darkness whisper his name, tourtching me. Each whisper of his name, felt like knifes cutting my heart. I suddenly felt like my lungs were being pushed on, taking all my breath away. I couldn't breath, think or speak.

I had no idea what was wrong with me. Everything felt so cold and dark. Like I was locked in a secret room, with no doors or windows. I was dropped off from mid-air and captured in there. In the background, above all the whispers of Nick, I heard a very faint knock. I couldn't move or yell to the person knocking. The knocking grew louder and a fimilar voice called in, "Miley?," It was Nick's voice. So badly, I just wanted to jump up and fling the door open and jump in his arms. But my body and mind would not let me respond.

In the mists off all the darkness, a loud bang came from the direction of the door. Faint foot steps came towards me. Two strong, warm arms picked me up. I was lifted and placed on someones chest. The fimilar sweet smell washed through me. Just like that, all the darkness began to melt away. Everything went from black and white, to color. I lifted my weak head and saw those stunning brown eyes. All the air waved back into my lungs. My heart felt whole again.

He looked down at me, "Miley...are you ok?,"He asked concerndly, holding me close to him. I shook my head weakily.

"I-I c-can't be w-with out you Nick," I spoke, chocking out the words. He just stared me in the eyes. "I I c-can't...it d-drove m--me insane. Kn-Knowing th-that th-ere was a chance y-you we-weren't c-coming back," I looked down.

He gently tilted my head up and leaned down. His lips pressed against mine, gently. He pulled awayed slowly and look me in the eyes.

"M-Miles...I'm so sorry. I couldn't stand the thought either. I couldn't seel last night. Everytime I closed my eyes, your face appeared. I couldn't breath. Your my everything Miley. I need you. I want you," He kissed my forehead. "I love you Miley. It was stupid to leave you. I did some thinking the whole night, and I was wrong. I was wrong about the abortion. I was wrong about leaving you. I should have never done that. I was just so confused and scared. I didn't know what I was thinking. No, I wasn't thinking. But I realized that I don't care if we're brother or sister. I'll still love you no matter what. I need you. Just please Miley. I'll help you raise our child. It was never a mistake falling for you. I'm glad i did. I'm really glad I did. Just Please Miley, please take me back. Please,"

* * *

**What chya guys think? It took forever to write this. I know it's not like A lot alot. But it sure took forever to write. So...Will Miley take Nick back? I wonder...Hmmm.  
Well, please review!!**

**Shelby;***


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh My God! I had no idea that it was the 20th chapter. I just kept writing chapter after chapter...I had no clue I had this many chapters. Wow. I also got 277 reviews all together. I have to thank-you guys. When I made this story, I didn't think I'd get this many reviews. I only it was going to be a dud, just like my first story, 'American Music Awards'. But I am so shocked. I really never thought I'd get this many reviews. Thank you guys so much. You are amazing.**

**Anyway, I am hoping to get at least 350+ reviews by the end of this story. If I did, I would be so estatic. No, more then that...I would elated. So please make that happen and review. But, I have to ask one, thing, please don't send random things on reviews just so I can reach that goal. Please send something about the story. Thanks.**

**Moving on to this chapter...sorry it took me so long to update. I've been a little busy, so I haven't gotten a chance to write. I'm very sorry. Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Shelby;***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 ~ Please Be Mine, Again.

I sat there, staring at him in shock. Did he really say all that? I wish I could've slapped him to make sure he was really real, but I didn't want him to think I was crazy. But I was confused. I had this whole thing planned out. I was going to get an abortion and erase Nick from my mind. No where in my plan did it involve Nick apoligizing to me. Really, I didn't expect him to apoligize. He just seemed so serious about the whole 'thinking' thing. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should take him back...or turn him down.

Each decion felt right. He did break my heart and pracitally left me with a baby growing inside me. But, he came back. He came back just like he said. I sighed. This was hard. I was torn between both decision. I looked up at Nick. He was looking at me with a worried look. I could tell he could sense I wasn't sure what to say. At the corner of his eyes, a single tear threatned to come out. Just by looking at him, I knew that what he felt. He knew that he had messed up big time. And he knew that I could decide what to do.

"Miles?," He spoke softly. His voice was rough and cracky, not like his usual smooth, velevety voice. I felt tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I hated seeing him like that. It broke my heart. It even killed me more to know that he was acting like this...because of me. "A-A-re you going to say anything?,"

I felt my heart stop. I had to say something. I couldn't just let him sit there while I made my desicon. My heart beat started to excelerat as I sat there. My breathing quickened. My palms started sweating and my hands started shaking. I opened my mouth and spoke quietly, "N-Nick...i-i do-don't k-know. I-i n-nneed s-some t-time t-o think about everything," He stared at me with sorrow eyes then turned his head away.

"I guess y-you deserve some time to think," He stood up then face me, "I really am sorry," He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly, before leaving. I had the urge to cry, but I willed my self not to. I need to think about what to decide, not cry. I picked up the pillow and buried my head in it. What was I going to do? I loved him. I still did. But I already basically set up and apointment to get an abortion. I already got rid of all my diary entries. He broke my heart really bad too. He left me. He left me worrying and crying. But on the other hand, I want him back. I want him to be here. I need him to be here. He was my everything.

It hit me like lightning. I needed him back. I did. I didn't care if he broke my heart. Brandi was right. He did deserve to have some time to think. Everything was just moving so fast. Baby. Leaving. We both needed time to think.

I suddenly felt the guilt run through my veins. I couldn't get the picture of the way his eyes looked when I told him I need time to think. The tears were begging to come out of his eyes. And I turned him down. I couldn't believe myself. My plan was utterly stupid. There was no way I was going to totally forget about Nick or get rid of this baby. I couldn't. It would break my heart to much too get rid of the most important things in my life.

I got up from the couch and grabbed my jacket, slipping it on. I didn't care if it was 90 degree's out, I felt cold. My feet found there way into my shoes as I scattered out the door. I didn't know where to look. But I thought I'd start at the park. I remember Nick once saying that he always goes to the park when he was feeling down or he need time to think. Once I made it down to the lobby, I quickly exited the hotel.

The sky was a pale shade of gray. Heavy clouds hung from up above. The air had a slithering chill do it, causing me to shiver. I dug my hands into my pockets and started my search for the park.

-----

After an endless rage of no luck, I was about to give up when I saw the fimilar dark curly hair. I felt as if the world had stopped spining and we were the only two in he world. I couldn't take the distance any more, with all my might I shouted, "NICK!!," At the sound of his name, he looked up. Right when he saw me, he darted up and to me. His arms embraced me into a tight hug. I held on to him with all my might.

"I need you back, Nick" I said softly as the rain drops started to fall. He nodded and placed his lips on my mine. The rain fell faster, capturing us in the rain.

* * *

**Awww, what a nice way to make up. A kiss in the rain. I hope you guys like this chatper. I did enjoy writing it. I really like to get deep into the story, making it more alive. Well, anyway, please review. And I am truly sorry it took so long to update. Like I said I was very busy. Oh and depeneding on how many reviews I get...I may just upload another chapter tonight...so REVIEW!!**

**Shelby;***


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys : )  
Well, I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. I kind a forgot about this story. I was just so busy. I'm so sorry. I really hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on this chapter. There isn't much drama...it's kind a fluffy. But the next chapter will be full of DRAMA.**

**Anyway.....are you guess exctied for te TCA!! I can't wait! I hope there will be alot of Niley Moments. I think it will be really awesome.  
Can you guys do me a favor and check out my other youtube channel .com/TheNileyStoryxx! It would mean alot. **

**REVIEW!**

Shelby;*

**

* * *

Chapter 21 ~ Don't Leave Me Again**

Everything was perfect now, mostly. I had Nick back and I had the father of my baby back. But the one thing that bothered me the most, was the appointment I set up for tomorrow. I couldn't believe I actually did that. What was I thinking? Killing my own baby is like....killing me. I guess I could just skip the appointment. But what if they call here and Nick answers the phone? Then I would be in bigger trouble. I had to tell Nick though. Even if I don't go through with it....he deserves to know.

"Miles?," His soft voice interrupted my thoughts. I snapped out of my trance and looked across the table, at him.

"Yeah?," I asked, still kind of disoriented.

"Are you okay? You haven't said one word since we got home. And you haven't touched your food. Is anything wrong?," His voice hinted on concern. I sighed. I guess it was now. I couldn't lie to him.

"Nick...I kind of did something while you were gone," I spoke softly, looking down. I could hear his voice hitch in his throat.

"D-Did y-you c-cheat on me?," His voice cracked. I was kind of startled by his assumption. Instead of questioning him, I just shook my head.

"Of-course not. I would never do that to you...but I kind of made an appointment with a doctor," I felt my heart start beating faster. My palms got sweaty. Nausea washed over me. Not the kind from the pregnancy. The nervous kind. I looked up at his face. It was confused, dizzy. I took a deep breath and finished my thought, "....to get an abortion," Nick dropped is fork, is face was a mixture of shock and anger, yet he was calm. I flinched, ready for him to yell at me.

"You...What?," Nick asked, quietly and calmly.

I felt a few tears spill over, "I made an appointment to get an abortion," I repeated.

There was silence for awhile. I slowly lifted my head to look at Nick. His eyes were shut and his ands were balled into fists. He finally stood up.

"This is all my fault! I shouldn't have ever suggested that! Why would you listen to me!?," He spat, gripping on to his jacket. I dropped from my seat. This scared me, was he leaving me again? No, he can't! I won't let him!

I softly whispered to him, "Please don't leave me," He stopped in his tracks and looked at the jacket in his hands. He suddenly dropped and slowly walked over to me. I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me into his arms. I felt drips off water hit my hands. I lifted Nick's head up, tears gently rolled down his face.

"Mi, I'm sorry. I just feel horrible that I even suggested it. I feel horrible that I left. I don't even understand why you forgave me," His burrowed into mine, causing tears to form. I placed my hand on his cheek, stroking it softly.

"I forgave you because I know that you've been through a lot. You deserved some time to think. I forgave you because I love you and I need you," I smiled a small smile. He looked down at me in disbelief.

"How did I get so lucky to love somone like you?," He smiled softly. I shrugged, leaning up. I pressed my lips against his, kissing him passinoatley. Nick quickly obliged, pulling me tighter to him. I smiled through the kiss, lightly pushing him to the floor, crawling on top of him. He chuckled against my lips and pulled away, "What are you doing little miss?," I blushed and looked down.

"Kissing you..," He chuckled again. He smiled, then kissed me again. After awhile of kissing, I slowly pulled away, biting his bottom lip in the process.

He closed his eyes and whimpered, "You know when you do that, you drive me crazy," I giggled.

"I know. That's why I do it," He opened his and flung me to the floor gently. I giggled as her hovered over me.

"I'm gonna get you," He chuckled and started tickling me, sending me into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Shelby;***


	22. Chapter 22

**Ello : )  
I know I've been slacking on writing this story. But I've had a slight case of writers block. But I had like this awesome idea. Well...not really awesome...but it'll bring some drama in. Well, I think this story is going to be coming to end. I'm sure that it'll probably be about 25 or 26 chapters. I'm not quite sure. And Then I will start 'Behind Their Eyes' and 'Turn Right'. But, just to remind you, I'm only going to do one of the stories. After I post one chapter, you will have a week to review. The story that gets the most reviews with in a week will be the story I contuie.  
But after I finish thw winning story, I MAY finish the other one. So make sure you look out for the stories!  
On to this chapter, I'm trying to make it longer. I know that the chapters have been really short and I feel bad. So I'm going to try to make the last chapters longer, to make it up to you. Well, this one is kinda is drama filled, but it isn't drama that will like make you like go crazy. But, I'm going to give you guess a little hint.....your gonna find out something about Nick that you guy will never expect.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 ~ . Truth.

I sat in waiting room of the doctors office with Nick(Tyler). My knees were shaking with fear and my palms were sweaty. Nick held my hand tight, rubbing my knee, trying to calm me down. But nothing was working. I was so nervous. Sure, I wasn't getting an abortion, but Nick and I both agreed to still go to the doctor, just to get the baby checked out. You know, make sure everything is going as planned. I wasn't so nervous about that, what I was nervous about was our fake names. What if they like asked an ID? I don't have one and neither does Nick. Our cover would be blown if they ask for them.

My whole body tensed up. We couldn't afford to go back home. My dad would kick Nick out again, keeping me all alone. It would be too much for me. I mean, being pregnant and all, you tend to be a little bit more emmotinal.

Nick must have noticed my body tense up, he squeezed my hand and spoke softly, "Mi, are you okay?," Without looking at him, I nodded. I refused to let him see the worry in my eyes. One of us being a nervous was enough, I didn't need Nick being nervous too. I felt Nick gently tilt my head towards me, sending my eyes to melt into his. Just staring into his chocolate eyes brought tears to my eyes. I had no clue why, just knowing all that we've gone through within the last 8 months and we've stayed strong made me feel...different.

Nick leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips, "Babe, what are you worrying about?," His velvet voice cooed into my ear. I closed my eyes, sighing. So much for only one of us being worried.

I slowly opened my eyes, "I-I'm just scared, that's all," My voice was so quiet, like a mouse. I sounded so weak and helpless. I meantily kicked myself for showing him how weak I could be.

Nick looked at me with pondering eyes, "What are you scared of?,"

I sighed, "About everything. Like what if we get caught? We're only sixteen. And I have a baby inside of me. And we barley have enough money. It's just so much trouble. My parents are probably worried sick. It's all to much," My eyes were watery, but I refused to let the tears fall, not right now, not here.

Nick wrapped his arms around my sholders, lifting me up into his arms. He cradled me, close to his chest, "Mi, I promise that what ever happens I'll be there. I promise on my life that we will get through this. I know that there is so many things to worry about, but we'll make it through. We just have to have hope," I looked up from his chest, meeting his eyes. The chocolate brown color was melt with love and security. I couldn't help but smile slightly. I nodded my head, placing it back on his chest.

"Annabelle Chair?," A soft female's voice echoed through the waiting room. I sighed and slid out of Nick's arms. He grabbed my hand and led me to the nurse, "Goodmorning Miss. Why don't you two follow me into the waiting room," The nurse gave a sheepish grin and started towards a room. Nick pulled me with him into the room. After we were inside, she directed me to sit on the bed, while Nick sat in one of the chairs.

"Now, Annabelle, normally we would ask for a ID or ask where your parents are, but it seems since you are only in town for a couple of days, we won't push it. Now, Miss Chair, can you tell me what we can do for you today?," The nurse asked sweetly. She tossed her curly red hair passed her sholders and looked at me.

"Um, well, I've only been pregnant for about 3 weeks. And, I came to get a check up on the baby," I said awkwardly, looking around the tan colored room. Little brown circles painted on the walls, making it seem more alive.

The nurse nodded, "Alright then, I'll go get Dr. Johnson to look you over," She smiled again, heading out the door. I let out a sigh of relife. Thank-God they didn't ask for an ID.

**After 10 minutes of pure silence, the door creaked open. A young blonde haired women stepped in. Her hair was neatly curled and laid gently down her back. Her piercing green eyes were surrounded by a soft pink eye shadow and a thin layer or eye liner. Her lips were lightly sprinkled with a very light pink lipgloss. She looked stunning, beautiful. **

**"Hello Annabelle," Her voice was soft, calming. A thin smile played at her lips. "I see that you want to have a check up on your baby?," I nodded, still mesmorized by her beauty. She smiled again, "Now, Sweets, do you know who the father is?," I nodded slightly and pointed to Nick. She turned her gaze towards Nick and nodded. "Are you too...dating? Married?," **

**I shook my head and spoke softly, "Brother and Sister," Then, the doctor froze. Her eyes pulled into a squinty position. She eyed us suspicously.**

**"I think we're going to do a DNA test," The doctor walked over and grabbed to large q-tips. She asked up to open our mouths, and she swabbed them. She smiled sweetly before leaving. I turned to Nick, nervously.**

**"W-Why did she want to test our DNA?," I asked, my voice shaking. For the first time, I noticed Nick's expression alittle uneasy. He just shrugged, staring out in to space. I decided to leave him alone, not wanting to make him angry.**

**5 Minutes later, the doctor slowly walked in. She had a crease of worry across her forhead. She closed the door and looked staright at us, right in the eye, "Your DNA's don't match,"**

**

* * *

**

**How did you like it? I know, it's kinda suckish. But i hope you guy liked it. I really like this chapter, I'm not sure. But it's kinda different. So....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shelby;***


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello :)  
I got A LOT of reviews on the last chapter. I really wanted to get this out yesterday, but I was just so busy with getting ready for school to start that I haven't had a chance. Plus, I've been working on the first parts of 'Turn Right' and 'Behind Their Eyes'. Those will be out after I finish this story.  
Which brings me to this, there is only TWO CHAPTERS left of this story. I know exactly how I'm going to end it. I already have the last two chapters written, all I need is your reviews and we'll be all set.  
And since this story is comming to an end, I Please ask that you give me your thoughts not only on the story, but on my writting skills. I am trying to improve them. So please don't send in reviews that say "I loved it" or 'That was awesome' or 'Next please' or anything along those lines. Please send me exactly what you feel about the chapter and my writting skills.  
Thank you guys!  
Oh, and before I forget, I wrote this chapter while listening to 'Forever' By Rascal Flats. That song makes me cry. So there are some moments in this chapter that may be a little overracted.  
Thanks, ENJOY!**

**-Shelby;*  


* * *

**Chapter 23~ Lies but Love

I stared at the doctor, my mouth hanging open. What the hell did she mean our DNA's didn't match? Of course they did, we were brother and sister. We had to be. My parents would lie to us like that. I knew my parents better then that. They would never lie to me or any of the kids for that matter. I looked over at Nick to see his reaction. He was just looking at the floor, fidling with his hands. Why wasn't he shocked? He should be.

"What in God's name do you mean our DNA's don't match?," I spat at the doctor. My heart was pounding against my chest. The noise filled my ears, drowning all the other noises out.

She sighed, shaking her head, "The DNA's don't match. They have two different cells and different bacteria cycles,"

I looked at her dumbfoundedly, "What does this mean?,"

She looked at my and said simply, "Your not brother and sister. Therefore, the baby will not have any medical issues to worry about. The baby should be fine,"

I suppose I should be happy. I mean, we weren't brother and sister. So we could married and the baby would be healthy. But I just couldn't be happy. I was angry and confused. Millions of questions catapulted in my mind. I looked back at Nick. He seemed...nervous? Why would he be nervous? Why isn't he shocked? I mean.....we just found out we weren't brother and sister. He should be atleast suprised. Or at least confused.

I looked back up at the doctor, shaking my head. "No, this can't be. We are brother and sister. Our parents even said so,"

The doctor shook her head again, "I'm sorry miss. But the DNA's do not match,"

I know I should just settle with the fact that we aren't related, but I just couldn't. There had to be a mistake, there just has to be. "No. The machine most be broken or something,"

She shook her head again. I was about to open my mouth and say something, when I heard Nick's voice speak up. "Uhm, doctor, do you think you could give us a minute?," The doctor nodded and scurried out of the room. I looked over at Nick, my anger fumming.

"She just said our DNA's don't match, and your not even slightly surprised?!," I couldn't help but yell. I was angry. I was confused. I need answers.

He sighed and took a deep breath, "Miles, there's a reason I'm not suprised," I just tapped my foot on the floor, growing impatient. Nick reached up, taking both of my hands, running his thumbs along them. "About a year ago, m-my family was m-murdered. I was o-over my f-friends house...so I d-didn't get killed. B-But the k-killer left...a note. He s-said that he h-e would come back f-for me. T-The police w-wanted to g-get me as f-far away f-from there as p-possible. S-o th-they put me in t-the witness p-protection program. Th-they found your family and c-contacted y-your parents wi-with out the kids kn-knowing. Yo-your parents agreed to ta-taking me in, as y-your brother," I felt like the world had stopped spinning. My whole body felt numb and tingly. I couldn't think, speak, or breath. The only think I knew was that Nick had tears streaming down his face and his eyes were filled with fear.

I felt something wet crawl down my cheek. Nick looked at me and wiped it away. I suddenly felt his lips on mine, capturing them in a heart breaking kiss. The kiss was filled with so much love, pain, and hurt. I couldn't even fathom it. I felt my heart beat excelirate as we sat there, kissing.

A few minutes later, his lips parted from mine. My body no longer felt numb, just cold. My heart still ached from the look in his eyes and that kiss. I finally found my voice and spoke in a soft whisper, "I'm Sorry. Is there anything I can do?,"

He looked deep into my eyes, taking my breath away. He spoke softly but his words were clear, "Just promise to never leave me, no matter what. I can't live with out you, Miley. I just can't. Your my life, my everything," As those words slipped through his lips, I felt tears seep through my eyes.

"I Promise,"

* * *

**I actually cried while writing this. I'm not quite sure if it's because I was listening to a sad song or if I just got emotionally. I think is the best written chapter. It may not be like the best chapter, but I think it's most definatly the best written chapter. I hope you guys like it, I worked REALLY hard on it. I'm so sorry it's short.**

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW**

**Shelby;***


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello: )  
How are you guys? I'm really excited. I just finished writing the first part of 'Turn Right' and 'Behind Their Eyes'. I can't wait for you guys to read them.  
Anyway, I just wanted to say, ONE MORE CHAPTER before the end. I already know exactly How I'm going to end it. It will probably be a shocker. But, I really like the ending.  
Well, this chapter is going to be extremly short. The reason being is because the last chapter is going to be long. And I mean LOOONG.  
So Please don't be mad that it's short. I really wanted to save the WHOLE ending for the last chapter. So...I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Shelby;***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 ~ Reliving The Past

We just sat in each others arms, crying and kissing occassionally. We didn't even care that the doctor kept knocking on the door, asking us if we were alright, we just ignored it. Neither one of us wanted this moment to end. I loved being in Nick's arms, even more then I did. I wasn't sure if maybe I'd fallen more in love with him or if it was because I knew the truth. Either way, I never wanted to be with out Nick. He was truly the only one for me. I may only be 16, but I know what love is when I see it.

"Mi, maybe we should get going. You look tired and the doctors are probably worried," Nick spoke softly into my ear, sending chills down my spine. I could only nod. It was as if all the air had been knocked out of me. "Do you want to walk or for me to carry you?," Again I could find my voice, so I gipped on to him tighter. I heard him chuckle dryly as he stood up, pressing me tight against him. I couldn't help but smile.

Nick walked out of the doctors office without acknoledging any one. Some of the nurses were disoriented and confused, but others were smiling at us. It was quite funny how they could just tell that we were in love. My parents had always told me, others could just tell. I never really believed in until now.

Before I knew it, I was being put in the front seat of Nick's car. He gently placed on the seat, kissing me on the forehead, "I Love you," He said with a soft smile. I smiled back, pecking him on the lips. He smiled down at me, shutting the car door. I watched him intently as he walked over to the driver side, getting in. After he turned the ignition on and pulled out of the doctor's office, I felt his hand snake it's way into mine. I giggled like a fool and squeezed it.

Moments later, Nick parked the car in his assigned spot. We both quickly got out the car, running into the now thundering rain. Both of our hands we're still laced together as we rain into the hotel. We both slowed down to a casual walk as we entered the elevator. Finally we were at our floor and entering our hotel room. Just as I was about to slip off my jacket, I felt two strong hangs take both of my hands. I smiled as I looked up at Nick, locking eyes.

"Oh, How I love your eyes," Nick spoke softly. I could feel my cheeks turn a bright pink. He chuckled, leaning in closer to my ear, "I love you," He leaned back up and leaned down, capturing my lips into to the most mouth-watering kiss ever. I could feel my knee's go weak.

Just as he pulled away, the room door swung open, slamming into the back wall, startling us both. I turned my head to meet a tall male, drenched. He had his hood up and a gun in his left hand.

* * *

**I told you guys it was EXTREMLY short. But don't worry, the ending chapter will be well worth it. I mean I hope so. But please review!  
**

**Shelby;* **


	25. Chapter 25

**Well guys, this is it. This is the LAST chapter of the this story. And I'm actually sad. I know some writers are happy to end their stories, but I'm actually sad. I really enjoyed writing this story, as well as reading all your reviews. I can clearly remember when I wrote the first chapter of this story. I didn't really think I would get this many people to read it, But I guess I was wrong. I have over 350 REVIEWS! I am like so amazingly excited about that. I know some people are probably thinking that, that's not a lot of reviews. But to me it is. I only expected to maybe get 15 reviews. But I got so much more. And I really wanted to thank-you guys. With out all your support and reviews, I would have never finished writing this story.  
And, I just wanted to remind you to check out the first part of 'Turn Right' and 'Behind Their Eyes'. I should be posting the first parts with in the next three days. I hope you guys enjoy them. I worked really hard on them. I mean really hard. I think I re-wrote each of them like 3 times.  
Also, even though I am ending this story, I still hope you guys review. I really want to know what you guys thought about it. **

**Thank-You so much!**

**Shelby;*  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 25 ~ Forever

(This Chapter Will Be In NO ONE'S POV)

Miley and Nick both stared at the door in horror. Neither of them could move, it was like their bodies were frozen in time, captivated from moving. Fear was being built up inside of them. Of course, who wouldn't be scared out of their minds when right infront of you is a stranger that has a GUN in their hand. I'll tell you one thing, I sure would be. Miley felt her knees buckle as she stared at the guy in despair. Sure, she had no clue who he was or what he was doing her. Who knows, he could have been a cop looking for a run away or something. But the vibe that was radiating from him was what scared Miley.

He had a sly smirk on his face and his eyes played pure evil. All of his clothes were stained with patches of blood and rips. His eyes were filled with hunger, and not the kind of hunger where you long for food. The kind of hunger where he wanted something and he wasn't going to rest until he got it. And both Nick and Miley knew that whatever he wanted, he wanted it...badly.

"Ah, Nick, look how much you've grown," The man in front of him groped. His voice was thick with grieve. The voice was deep and gruffy, definatly the voice of a murder. As those words floated in the air, Miley looked up at Nick, fear gulping through her whole body. Nick's face was scrunched up in confusion and worry. The man in front of them, laughed with out humor, before speaking again. "I guess you don't remember me do ya, Nick. Maybe I should introduce myself again," Suddenly, the man lifted his free hand and swept the hood off his head.

The man infront of them was indeed older. He had a gray beard painted onto his face and his eyes were a piercing green color. His whole face was covered in blotches and wholes. His gray hair was smeared to his bold face. Nick looked over the man, gasping with fright. Miley felt his whole body tense up as he snarled an arm around her waist, clutching her tight his body. "Ha, you must have figured out who I am now,"

"How could I forget you? The one who killed my whole fucking family!," The tone of Nick's voice was all new to Miley. It was sprinkled with hatred and disgust. If the words that came out of Nick's mouth didn't frighten Miley, the tone of Nick's voice sure did.

"Now Nicholas, No need to go all physco on me now. You know I had a good reason to kill your family. That weren't good enough for you. Especially your father, he was nothing but a useless police officer who though he was tough for putting away the love of my life. You don't deserve that for a family," The man had a smile on his face, a sick smile. He slowly took a step closer to them. Nick reacted fast and jumped backwards, keeping Miley tight to his body.

"My dad had a good reason to put Liza in jail! She stole from us. She stole all my mom's money and jelewry. I saw her with my own two eyes, clutching on to that money and pushing it in her purse. I saw it all!," Nick spat, his voice heavy with anger. Miley was now even more afraid. She had never seen Nick like this before and it scared her.

The man's eyes grew thicker, becoming broader with hate. "She may have stole that shit from you, but you took away the only thing that kept me alive! God damn it Nick! Your father took everything away from me. You have no idea how bad that hurt. Now your gonna feel exactly what I felt!," He raised his gun and pointed it at Nick's leg, pulling the trigger. The bullit flew across the room, faster then light, clashing right into Nick's leg, sending Nick to the ground and Miley slamming into the wall. The man laughed with out humor. And walked over to Nick, who was holding on to his knee, tears streaming down his face. "How does it feel Nick!," Nick just shook his head.

Miley on the other hand was bent over, clutching her stomache. She watched in terror, tears streaming down her face. She wanted so badly to take that gun from who ever this guy was and shooting him. But she knew she would be too weak. For the first time in her life, she felt....defeated and cheated.

The man looked over at Miley, "Is this someone special Nick?," He asked, smirking.

Miley heard Nick's voice spat, obvisouly through clenched teeth, "Don't you dare touch her! If you touch her I swear to god!," The man stood up and rolled Nick over, pushing his against the wall.

"What can you do about it?! Your wounded!," The man laughed again, walking towards Miley. She slowly inched back, stopping at the wall. The man grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up, causing her to yelp in pain. Nick winced at the sound, feeling his heart break. "Well aren't you a pretty young thing," He spoke whispering in her air. Miley shivered, getting cold and painful chills down her back. He looked at Nick, "I can see why you like her. I hope you won't mind if I do this," The man bent down, kissing up and down her neck. Miley clentched her eyes shut, tears spilling out of them. Nick snarled, trying to get to his feet.

He just couldn't stand people touching Miley. And the fact that her face was plastered with pain, it made his heart ache more. The man stopped and looked at Nick, smiling at the sight. "Well, I don't think your mad enough Nick. But if you didn't mind me doing this, then you certiantly won't mind me doing this," He slowly un-zipped Miley's jeans, enjoying the way Nick's face snarl with hate. He put his hand down Miley's pants, pushing on her...hard. Miley yelped in pain, opening her eyes. Tears still slid down her face.

"Stop! Just stop! Your hurting her! Just stop! Please!," Nick yelled out. His voice was still hinted in anger, but it was also soft, begging. Hot, wet tears dripped down his face, blurring his vision.

"Aw, is Nick having a hard time dealing with the pain of seeing his loved one hurt? Well now you know how I felt!," He brought the gun up, pointing it straight at Miley's head. "Now you'll now how it felt to loose some one you love!,"

Nick felt his heart stop beating as he stared at the gun, pointing right at Miley's head. He looked at her face, tears we're streaming down her beautiful faee. Nick could feel his heart break into small pieces, one at a time, making the hurt even harder to handle. Memories of him and Miley flashed through his head, the good and the bad. All the time he would make her laugh, the times she would make him laugh, all the smiles they shared, how they felt the first time they head sex together, when he found out she was pregant, their first fight and most of all... al the times she would lay in his arms. Nick felt more tears pour down his face as he whispered softly, "Please don't,"

"Your right, Nick. I don't think I wanna kill her instantly. I think It would be better if you saw her suffer in pain," He moved the gun gun down to her stomach. "Say goodbye Nick," With that said, he pulled the trigger. Nick felt his world stop as Miley cried out in pain, slowly collasping to the ground. He felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him. He cried harder and struggled to his feet. He crawled over to Miley, pulling her into his arms. She was still very much alive, but crying. He looked up at the man.

"Your sick! Your a sick bastard!," Nick cried out, holding onto Miley. The man just laughed, walking out of the room, slipping his hood back on. Nick looked down at Miley, "I am so sorry. I can't believe I got you into this. You don't deserve any of this. I'm going to get you to a hosptial," Just as he was about to reach for the phone, Miley stopped him.

"No N-Nick. T-They w-won't g-get here in t-time," Miley spoke, quietly and weakly.

Nick felt more tears pour down his face in panick, "W-hat? Don't s-say that! Y-your gonna live! W-we're gonna get married and have a kid together. No, your not going anywhere! Your staying right here with me!,"

Miley shook her head, slowly, "N-Nick, I-I'm not going to make it. I'm too weak and I-I've lost too much blood. Just please don't for-get me,"

Nick couldn't believe this was happening. The love of his life was dying, right in his arms. He wouldn't let himself believe it, he couldn't let himself believe it. "No, Miley, your not going any where! You promised me! Your promised you would never leave me! Please, don't leave Miley! You promised! You can't leave me! I need you!,"

Miley looked up at him," I know I promised, but I didn't know this was going to happen. Nick, you know I love you and I'll be watching over you. Don't forget that, I'll be with you. Don't worry, I'll be with you," She closed her eyes, before opening them again. "You'll be fine Nick. I promise you I'll always be with you. Remember I love you," With that said, Miley closed her eyes, never to open them again. Her breathing slow and eventually stopped. Nick felt her body become limp and cold against his.

Tears started streaming down his face, faster then ever, 'Miley!? Please wake up!?! Please! No, don't leave me! Miley don't! I need you, I can't survive with out you!," Nick cried out to her lifless body. When all he got was silence for an answer. He turned around, tears still falling, and grabbed the blanket laying on the back of the chair. His heart was beating fast, way to fast. And his world seem to loose all it's color.

Once he got the blanket, he laid down on the ground, pulling Miley's lifeless cold body against his, draping the blanket over him. He snuggled his face into her hair, tears falling. He closed his eyes, drowning in her scent. Moments later, he felt weak and tired. He knew that he couldn't live without her. So he closed his eyes, slowly fading into a deep sleep. A sleep he was never to be woken from.

_Nick opened his eyes, to be found in nothing but white. Wall to wall. All there was white. Nick felt confused and disorented. He looked down at himself, to find himself dressed in a white suite. From the far off distance, he heard soft music playing. He confusingly followed the sound. Moments later, he found himself standing at an open iron gate. Inside of the gate, people where sitting down, drinking and eating. Others we're dancing, some were sleeping._

_Nick felt very confused. Where was he? and What was he doing here? The last thing he remembered was laying with Miley, the dead Miley. Where could he have gone with out knowing? Suddenly, a beautiful and graceful figure appeared. Her hair was just like Miley's, except it was shinier. Her eyes were the same amazing blue color as Miley's, but sharper. She looked alot like Miley. But how could she? Miley gone, forever._

_Suddenly, the look alike spoke, "Nick, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be back on Earth," Nick knew by the voice that it was Miley. He looked up and her, meeting those perfect eyes. Everything seemed to come back to him. _

_He shook his head, "No I don't. Miles, I belong with you," He stepped closer to her, taking her hand._

_She looked down, "Nick, you we're suppose to stay alive, move on, get married and forget about Me,"_

_"No Miles, I could never forget about you," He lifted her chin up with his index finger, "Don't you get it. With out you, I couldn't survive. I died with out you. I needed you. And I still need you,"_

_She looked deep into his eyes, "You really mean that?,"_

_He nodded, "Of course I do," He leaned down and kissed her softly, then pulling away._

_She smiled a heart breaking smile,"In that case, welcome to Heaven,"_

_Nick smiled and pulled her close, "Does this mean I'll be with you forever?,"_

_She nodded, "Forever and ever and ever,"_

**The End : )  
**

**

* * *

**

**So, what did you guys think of the ending? I actually started crying while writing this. I'm not sure why, It was just so sad. I mean...it was kind of an emotional chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I absoulutely LOVED writing this ending. I thought it was the perfect way to end this story, don't chya think? Well, that's it. The ending.  
I really hope you guys check out the first parts of 'Turn Right' and 'Behind Their Eyes' which I will post with in the next few days. But only under ONE condiotion..if you review!  
Lastly, I just wanted to say, I came up with this new idea and I will post the first chapter of it, but if I don't get reviews, then I won't contuine it. But again. don't worry, I will still post the first part of the other stories!**

**Thanks Again!**

**Shelby;* **


	26. Authors Note

**GUESS WHO'S BACK?  
Yup, that's right-ME!**

Haha, well, I know you guys are probably thinking, "I thought you finished Brotherly love,". I did, but this is just an authors note, hehe, sorry for you getting you guys excited. Anyway, I know it's been forever since I've actually written a new story. I started one I think several months ago, but I just couldn't get motivated. I wasn't really happy with the plot and the story was just going nowhere. I had no plot or no idea where I was going with the story, so I just deleted it. Ever since then, I just have had the longest writers block ever. I've tried writing out a few plots, and I hated everything that I wrote. But, finally I think I have a plot, sort of. I've been doing some thinking, I think I have to perfect plot. But I need a little imput from you guys. I was origanally gonna write the story in a 'Niley' view, but I'm not sure. Is there any other couples you want me to write a story about. I'll do mostly any couple, except Nelena, Nemi, Miam or Mustin or whatever else there is. But, I will write Jemi, Jaylor, Taylena, or anything like that. I just really need your imput. So, tell me what couple you want me to do(: the one with the most votes, I'll write about.

**Secondly, I just recenetly got into Tumblr. It's a really great website, and if any of you have one, you should follow me: .. I follow back(:**

**Love,**

**Shelby.**


	27. New Story

NEW STORY UP

.net/s/6839142/1/Distorted_Love

please read?


End file.
